


可赀之损

by papesse



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesse/pseuds/papesse
Summary: 仍有将说未说的话，如今提起为时已晚了，但其实也已经无所谓了，他本就是纳于言而敏于行的人，表达情意的方式，也只留下从过去到现在唯一会做的事——身体力行地挡在子弹之前。他从不高声言语，也永远不会如此，但是Finch终归会明白那些的。在S4的季终剧集《YHWH》之后，John为了保护装有Machine的公文包和Harold中了枪。当他昏迷了四周会醒过来后，经验于自己居然大难不死，而更让人惊讶的是Harold的反应，他看上去似乎难以容忍和自己共处一室，John过了很长一段时间才弄明白这究竟是为什么。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acceptable Losses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686294) by [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin). 



第一章

 

概要:

他小心翼翼的给自己设下繁复的枷锁，确保自己始终能够处于一种恰当又符合规矩的关系中，然而，难道只是渴望一些日常生活中无伤大雅的触碰，那只置放于肩膀的友好的手，一个充斥着轻快话题和美味佳肴的令人愉悦的夜晚，那些所有的一切，同过去发生的并无不同的一切，难道渴望这些就错了吗？那些陪伴，那些羁绊，以及，一位挚友。

 

这些当然是在规矩的规章中容许发生的部分，难道不是吗？他允许自己渴求这些。

这就是他想要大声诉说，却也是从未说过的。

Harold明白的。

正文

当Reese开始进入全副武装的战斗状态之后，就相当于自己已经沉溺于一片黑暗中，脑内多余的其他意识也就随之消失了。

全副感官只剩下直觉，他的自我意识只留下身体的感觉，而不是心智，心智会让拖累他的直觉的反应，在战场上，思虑过多会导致丧命，所以最好暂时让意识封闭起来。

一切大脑的运转都停止下来。

本能直觉会造成神经末梢-肌肉的条件反射，让身体受到刺激，进而产生应对。

听到响声，然后前进，转身，开火。

在卡车后暂时掩护，前进，转身，再转，开火。

他能感到Root就在他身侧，同他一样，即使失去了机器的辅助也在高效运转，他们从没有讨论这些事情，像John曾经和Shaw聊天的时候那样，谈论如何战斗，也就是关于曾经经历的那些充满黑暗和鲜血的过往，但他知道Root有自己冷静的方式。她着实是一个行动力出色的执行者，也深切明白应该如何切换到冷静卓绝的状态里，所以她不会失误——

前进，转身，开火。

只剩一系列神经突出产生的微电脉冲在身体和大脑中来回穿梭。

思绪必须让道

情感也一样。

所以John不能转身。

John大概走在Root前面一两步的位置，主要掩护正前方和右侧翼，Root负责左侧的攻击和垫后，他们根本没探讨过这种模式，毕竟现在根本没有时间坐下来讨论应该如何制定计划，John就那么往前一步走在了前头，Root立即就了然于心地担负起了后背位置的掩护。

他背后的Harold。

还有Harold拎在手里的公文包。

枪林弹雨，街道上烟雾缭绕让视野更难清晰，不消Harold说只字片语，John都能感觉到他的恐惧，大脑中能运转的清晰意识已经离得他很遥远，但他的鼻端依然能够轻而易举地闻到Harold身上涔涔的汗味，耳朵也敏锐捕捉到他短促的呼吸。

Harold紧紧地抓着箱子，紧到手指关节都泛白了，那个箱子里存留的是Machine的最后一息，那一小部分核心代码。Reese也是一台精密仪器，他毕生所学的一切已经全部重置归位，他的意识，心，感官都被设定为一个完美的暴力工具 ，在这漫长得可以老生常谈的人生轨迹中摸爬滚打，发觉自己的一部分开始恶化了，那曾经坚硬的铠甲开始出现细小的裂痕，龟裂，日复一日后发觉自己或多或少在过去里往复回顾，平添上更多难以弥补愈合的伤口。

Jessica是第一道裂缝，然后是Carter，然后是Shaw，幸好现在还有Root，当然，她算不得上是一位朋友，不过却的确是一位志同道合的“同事”，为此Reese甚至心存感激的，想到了，还有Fusco，Zoe和Bear。

这些他坚强外表上的伤痕，这些他原本并不想放入内心如今却发自内心真心珍惜的人。

这是他自身系统的缺陷

仿佛运行错误的代码。

这就是为什么他选择在前头开路而让Root殿后来保护Finch的原因，

这样他就可以努力隐瞒最大的那个伤口——那个几乎能够一路划开血肉蚀骨侵髓的那个巨大创口，就好像地面断层造成塌陷，能够站在边上直视地心——有些时候，他需要把一切交给自己的条件反射，那样就显得事情似乎更为容易一点，如果Finch就在他身后，他必须保持反应敏锐，才能保护他安全无虞。

当然这样最好，这样的话，每当Finch看着John时，就能把他视作遮蔽自己的屏障，能够时刻感觉自己被保护着，能够确信这样会没事的——尽管这种确信其实毫无用处，也没多大道理，但John对他来说是的确仿佛一道铜墙铁壁的存在——尽管John自己看不到Finch。

但他却能够通过听觉，感觉和嗅觉来感知Finch的处境，他可以从细小的蛛丝马迹中推测Finch的行为，从不需要面对面看着他大眼睛。

可是世间万物永远百密一疏。

总会有事情会脱离控制。

奇迹也好，灾难也罢，或者出人意料，节外生枝，都是上帝之手的神来一笔，未来并不可知。

John毋庸置疑是个杀戮机器，却依然还是个血肉之躯，终有一天，这台机器会轰然倒下，他始终知道自己有那么一刻会为了Harold挺身而出，会为了他扛下那么一颗冥冥中的子弹后倒下，他本身并不介意，对此John早就已经做好了思想准备。

看不见Harold的脸就显得做这样的事情在心理上更为容易。

更容易把自己想象为某个物件，比如一只握着手枪的手，一堵石墙，某种不可阻挡的力量。

反正不应该是有个生命的人才对。

此时此刻John Reese不应该作为一个活生生的人存在。

他不应该是活生生的，带着心跳的，懂得恐惧，充满渴望的人。这样境况会变得危机四伏。可是倘若他渴望被自己的主人所需要，倘若他依然记得世界上那些被他抛却在脑后却念念不忘的东西，又怎么能作为一台机器死去呢？

John早就已经准备好为Harold Finch献出生命了，时刻准备着。

唯独只希望这一刻到来的时候，别让自己看到那个人脸上的神情罢了。

* * * * *

换弹匣时，Root几乎是不费吹灰之力的360无死角地掩护他，他们合作的亲密无间，这种亲密无间和她于Shaw之间的那种完全不同（公平起见，Root可能会说出一样的话来，不，她肯定一样感同身受，她可没有想要亲吻John的欲望，大概John在她眼里和一条吐着毒液的毒蛇没有什么差别），但，他们的确合作得不错，几乎是天衣无缝的。

几乎。

Harold被一个倒在的Samaritan的特工绊得踉跄了一下，公文包脱手而去。

似乎事情总是会向着坏的地方发展，仿佛在写代码中跳出的小Bug那样，现在没有无所不能的机器看顾着他们了，什么都没有了，Root根本没料到，眼睁睁地看着那个光滑的黑色箱子从Harold的手里滑落到被血染红的水泥地面上。如果是Shaw的话，Shaw会更能理解John的下一步动作，会早一步预估John反应而调整自己掩护John一下子腾空的侧翼，但那是Root，Root几乎想也没想就伸手去拿那个公文箱了，导致了她根本没有注意到在对面的那个货车顶上，有一架枪管不怀好意地瞄准着Finch。

就好像预演好的舞蹈，John举起枪冲着对面开枪，一连串漂亮的运动，干净利落，优雅得仿佛芭蕾，他半秒内就干掉了对方的枪手，觉得一切都还在自己的井然有序的控制之下——直到腰腹一阵剧痛，红色的鲜血瞬间涌出。

他立即就明白了：事情并没有他预想中解决得那么妥善。

但他依然保持着冷静，即便是视觉在慢慢暗淡和模糊下来，即便他感觉到有些可怕的事情立即就要降临时，他还是让自己继续保持着冷静。

四周的吵杂似乎一下就褪了下去。

他能听到Finch似乎在他身后的某处急促的呼吸，Root声音尖锐，大喊着他的名字，可惜那种声音听上去闷闷的，仿佛在水面之下张口尖叫一样，他试着对Root露出微笑，安抚她表示自己没什么事，让她宽心，然而他的身体倾頽下去，看到那个手提箱牢牢地被握在Root手里。

好姑娘。他想。Root接下来一定能够好好照顾Harold的，她会竭尽所能的保护他，他们俩会重建Machine，他们会努力把Shaw找回来，他们一定能够找到扳倒Samaritan的方法的，明天，明天太阳依然照常升起，宇宙照常旋转，自己能走到这儿，已经竭其所能了。

Harold会找到下一个John Reese的，John Reese这样的人一点也不缺，对Harold来说随处可寻，所以，Harold会没事的。

John觉得自己似乎置身于水面之下，他依然能从遥远的地方听到Root的呼喊，以及另外一个声音突然撞了进来——哦，是两个声音，一个是人声，一个仿佛是犬类吠叫的声音——下腹部钻入子弹的地方火辣辣的疼痛似乎一下子被缓解了，John有那么点想笑出来。

是Fusco和Bear，他们及时赶到了。

他想要和Fusco开个玩笑，和他说开派对怎能姗姗来迟，他想要说：“你怎么什么事都要想着法子插一脚，对吧，Fusco，”就好像他以前经常有意无意地戳戳他的痛脚然后看着Fusco对他咬牙切齿又毫无办法的样子，他想要说话，但是显然他什么都说不出来，唯有尝到温热鲜血带来的铁锈味道。

没事的，没事的。John不再担忧了。

Fusco和Bear会搞定Samaritan的特工的，他们加上Root肯定能够突出重围的，他看到Fusco把Harold拖进一部车里，终于安心地让自己阖上了眼睛，沦入黑暗。

Harold安全了。

“你做的很棒了，John。”他听到Carter的声音，尽管他看不见她的人，他所见的世界都太暗了，暗得他压根儿都分不清自己到底是睁着眼睛还是闭着眼睛，但他十分清晰地听到了那个钟声一般美妙的声音。“你是个优秀的战士。”，Carter的声音和其他人不一样，不是那种在水面下发出的模糊的声音，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他身边，是他意念所能触及到的最后一个清新的轮廓，是所有事物陷入美妙平静的黑暗前的最后一个念头。

他的确做的很棒吧。

他是个优秀的战士。

就好像那次，在那部车里他失血冻得快死了，那时所倾吐的心声，那就是他所有的心愿了。

他的人生旅途蜿蜒至此怕是到了尽头，注定如此，永远如此：就在这些混乱困境中，就在这些枪声的此起彼伏里。他中枪换来了他的伙伴们把Finch拖拽上了车，当然，Finch还有保有他的Machine，他们都没事。

“我奋战至此，终得以圆满贯彻应做之事，而未失初心。”

这些词浮现于他眼前的黑暗中，John懵懂地想了一会儿这些似曾相识的话似乎在那儿看到过，随后才想了起来，

那是Carter的墓志铭。

她确实在他身边，确实在这儿，一直到生命尽头都未曾离开，她为此发过誓的。

John已经打下了漂亮的一战，走完了自己应走的路。

坚守了自己的信念。

他已经做了他始终打算做的事情——为了Harold Finch而献出自己的生命——Harold倾注了他对这个世界所有美好的愿望了。

已经很好了，他弥留的最后一个场景没有看到Harold脸上那极度的震惊和痛苦。

永别了，他无声告别。

仍有将说未说的话，如今提起为时已晚了，但其实也已经无所谓了，他本就是纳于言而敏于行的人，表达情意的方式，也只留下从过去到现在唯一会做的事——身体力行地挡在子弹之前了。

他从不诉之于言语，不会言之凿凿，也永远不会如此，但是Finch终归会明白那些的。

* * * * *

四周是甜蜜的黑暗，Reese感到了从内心散发而出的平静，这是他生平第一次，阔别已久地体悟到了“安全感”，这儿没有任何值得他恐惧，畏缩，害怕的事物，因为已是濒死之人，所有一切的灾难，混乱，那些吵杂的声音也好，那些光影，那些思绪都已经消散为虚无，即便是疼痛，疼痛也不存在了，你只需要放手，简单顺其自然，随波逐流，慢慢地沉到内心海洋的深处，那儿一切都是无声无形的。

John就这样平静地徜徉在黑暗里，湿漉漉的街道，子弹脱膛的声音，水塘黑暗的涟漪声充斥在他周围，白衬衫上炸开出殷殷的猩红色，带着一种诡异的美感，仿佛一朵正在热烈盛开的暗色玫瑰，也许在此时此刻发生意义重大的各式各样的事情，但对于John来说，他已经什么都意识到不到了，他听不见救护车呼啸而来的声音，他也完全感觉不到有许多人把他从地上拖起来，在枪林弹雨和Fusco的掩护中带他离开。哦，这些援兵，这些援兵们的赶到真是盛大的场面，John要是清醒着一定会十分高兴，只可惜他从头至尾地都出于昏迷之中。

当然他对于Machine在危难时刻发出的最后一声召唤也无从知晓，但在那时，那个场景下，其实也没有人知道。Harold和Root之后会看到那些邮件，他们会发现一切都已经被安排好了，很快就知道接下去一步步应该做什么，但，那块宛如花朵的血迹扩散，再扩散直到充斥着John的整个胸膛，他也自然是不会知道皇后区里那所被废弃的安全屋，它如何寂静无声地躲在Samaritan背后的阴影里，等待着自己所应该担任其的救援角色。

所有人都来帮忙了。

每一个他们救过的号码.

机器曾经吐出过每个受过他们援手的人

他们遵从着机器给的指令，反复地一遍遍的解读着机器给他们的那些意义非凡的文字。

“你们都曾因一信念而获救，如今，曾经帮助过你们的人需要你们伸出援手。”

所以他们都来了。那些非相关号码们组成了一支队伍，他们从汽车，火车，或者出租车，或者自行车，或者开着自己的SUV，从城市的每个地方涌入这个地点。

这是Machine留的最后一步棋了，在系统关闭之前为了防止Samaritan掌控全局，她必须保护那些非相关号码，Samaritan就无从知道这些人会互相保有联系，或者他们和Harold和机器都能够联合起来，扭成最后的希望，Harold将会领导他们，领导着这支由非相关号码组成的队伍，他们会有学校老师，会有牙医，还有软件工程师等等等等，最终能够扳倒Samaritan的控制。

这所有的一切都是同步发生的，但所作所为和John没有一丝一毫的关系，他如今正沉浸在无尽的黑暗中。

终于他可以卸下扛着多年的重担了，每每当Harold在图书馆走廊中越过他身边，手不小心碰到John的背，他总能感到自己的身体仿佛流过一道电流。

John自己是明白的，这种突如其来的恐惧甚至没有一丝一毫的迟疑，世界上对他阻挠最大的其实并非兄弟会，或者Elias，甚至Samaritan也够不上格，而是当他的足音在走廊上响起时，坐在电脑前的Harold转过身对他露出的那抹温柔的笑意，是他抬头说的那句；“早上好，Reese先生。”，是他们谈话中突然昙花一现，迅如闪电却美妙非凡的电光火石，是Harold洞悉一切的聪明才智，是每当他在观看芭蕾演出，或者在艺术博物馆，又或者是在电影院里转头看着Finch专心欣赏表演时那种着迷的表情，他的脸仿佛闪耀着美妙的光，他的话语永远充满悲悯，每当他们两个人牵着Bear出去遛弯或者散步，那种感觉是多么好，Harold就仿佛他黑夜中的某种光芒，总是从那猫头鹰一般慧黠敏锐的镜片后头闪烁着，带着好奇的目光凝视他。

让人不安的要素就产生了，其一，就是当他们单独共处一个房间的时候，Harold的手无意间擦过他都会让他的身体不由自主的紧张起来，再慢慢地强迫自己放松，这就让他产生了难以克制的苦恼。但更为让人觉得警醒的是其二，那就是他分明地意识到这种刚刚冒出头的却十分可怕的新弱点，而这种弱点带来了无所适从的恐惧，恐惧着未来也许会有什么灾祸发生在他身上，他恐惧不祥，恐惧自己会迷失专注力，或者恐惧自己在望进Harold的眼睛时，意识到那些使自己踌躇满志的情愫，可是他本该杀伐决断，本该毅然决然，本就应该关上情感的开关，迅速回到自己应该在的位置，始终保持着战斗的警惕才对。

回到现在，放下一切的感觉是多么好，感觉就仿佛来到了天堂，就这样躺着，感觉好极了，死亡降临也显得那么可爱。比起活下去，就这么死了反而显得简单容易得多了，John在浑浑噩噩中想到，他想不通为什么还有那么多人愿意怀着恐慌和不确定生存下去。死亡仿佛是一条温柔的河流，涓涓流淌着，流淌着，流淌去无垠之海，用最大的温柔包裹疲惫的身心，既寂静又安稳。活着太累了，太复杂，太喧嚣，光线灼烧了眼睛，让人目不暇接，让人盲目遵循，让人痛苦不堪，而仿佛能穿透眼睑的白色亮光却在越来越明显的提醒着他腹部刀割一般的疼痛，这股疼痛刺破了原本笼罩的黑暗的寂静，带来混合着许许多多声音的感官，仿佛还混杂着不怎么新鲜的煮咖啡的味道，当然还有Bear爪子抓挠地面的声音，以及……

“John.”

. . .

“John.”

. . .

“John.”

. . .

他猛然尖锐地倒抽一口气。

“他醒了吗？”他听到Root的声音，大声的，带着喜悦的，还有混着一种温暖的，发自肺腑的关心，让John觉得有点惊讶——显然这些惊讶还不足以用来形容接下来发生的事情。

“醒得可真他妈的是时候。”一旁沙哑却带着赞许的声音说道——John差点以为自己可能再也听不到这个声音了。“我就和Finch说你是在太难搞了，阎王都不收，不过那件衣服倒是可惜了，你知道衣服都快要整个黏在你身上了。”

“Shaw。”他嘶哑地开口，声音从急促的喘息中冒出来，仅仅就是那么一个词儿。他的嘴唇就觉干燥得开裂了，下巴上的钝痛也让他很难继续说出什么话来，他半抬着眼睛，努力地和那刺眼到糊成一片的白光做斗争，朦朦胧胧中看到了她的脸。

“干嘛？睡美人？”Shaw的声音听上去像是嚼着一嘴的三明治还大大咧咧的咧着笑，“想我了？”

John阖上了眼睛，这光真亮，照得他眼泪都要流下来了。

* * * * *

他又睡了一会儿，再度醒过来的时候发觉眼睛动起来没那么累了，身体似乎也比刚才那一次更容易听自己的指挥，所以Reese坐了起来和人交谈，Shaw还坐在那儿没动过，Bear就在她脚边寸步不离，Root站在一旁仿佛像个保镖一样，他们好像在康涅狄格州的某个废弃医院里，Root解释说这儿是Fusco找的，能够有效地让Samaritan捕捉不到John的踪迹。距离上次的枪战已经过去一个月了，在Reese昏迷不醒的时候，Root和Harold已经找到个新的安全屋着手开始重建Machine了，尽管现在只是部分的运作，但也足够她帮助Root把Shaw给找回来了。

安全屋绝对绝对的安全，Root对John保证到，仿佛能够看到他眼里的担忧。他们现在不得不因循守旧老一派的做法了，当然，得打电话给那些前来帮忙的号码们请他们借给他们可以开的车，提供现金，安全的电话，通过他们的帮忙来获得新的身份信息，不得不说着实很奏效，Samaritan现在还在坚持不懈地追捕他们，他们也不太可能永远不冒出水面，但是就目前而言最好的方法还是等Root和Harold重启机器之后再说，所以他们都来照看John了，照看的成果当然也是不错，号码里也有的是医生，护士，康复治疗师什么的，为了让Reese远离危险，Finch的确召集了一小部分的医务志愿者来专门看护他。

“Finch。”Reese突然开口，意识到他不在这儿。Root和Shaw面面相觑了一眼，露出了一种John有点说不出的表情。

“你醒的时间不巧咯。”Shaw说道，“他前几个礼拜日日夜夜都坐在这儿，把自己折腾的形容枯槁，我们不得不强迫他回去睡觉，不得已的时候还要盯着他确保真的会爬上自己的床。”

“嗯哼，他真是好贴心来着。”Root轻快地说道，“他之前就坐在Sameen坐的地方，睡也就在这张椅子上打瞌睡，以防万一你要是醒了，第一眼就能看到他。”

哦，不，老天。John的喉咙里发出恐惧的咕噜咕噜的声音，他原本以为自己能够扔掉的那两座重担，他原本以为自己可以一身轻松了，却意识到自己现在不得不重新捡起负重前行了，即便是醒来看到Shaw回归了整个团队，即便是看到Shaw实实在在地脚踏实地坐在他所在的这个医院的病床旁边，一边说话一边肆意牛饮着那无疑问是偷渡得来的啤酒一边抓挠着Bear的耳朵，即使是这样的喜悦……都不能让他的恐慌消减半分。

Harold，他那条伤腿，那伤痕累累的僵硬的背脊，居然就这样地睡在医院硌人的椅子上长达几个礼拜，就为了能等待他睁开眼睛，让他第一眼看到自己。

老天，你真该让我死了算了。Reese绝望地想到，又一次阖上了双眼。

* * * * *

Root打电话给Finch说John醒了，Finch几乎秒速冲了过来，感觉像是闯了一路的红灯。

他用了平生能用最快的速度冲进房间，眼睛和双颊都红红的，嗫嚅着“哦，感谢上帝”，一边紧紧的抓过John的手，仿佛一个溺水之人不肯放开，“Reese先生，我们差点以为就要失去你了。”他急切地说，“幸好现在证明了我们的担心是多么的多余。”

Harold那毫不掩饰的，赤裸裸的相见的喜悦简直让John难以忍受，他那种亲密的触碰更是让人坐如针毡，John感觉自己浑身的皮肤仿佛在这样的触碰下，被他那曾经希望卸下且不为人知的重负所压垮。

警报！他脑海中飘过这样的词汇。

然而，随着日子不断递过去，好像他的担忧并没有什么意义。

自从一开始那种毫不掩饰的情感过去之后，Finch似乎已经变回了那个自持的人，变得冷静，沉稳以及有些尴尬，仿佛就这样让一切冷静下去最好，他当然还是在医院里和Root以及Shaw谈话，但是几乎把所有的时间都花在自己的手提电脑上，除非必要的日常谈话就不再和john开口聊天，大部分的日常询问都是对着医生或者护士，除了Root之外的所有人话题只是围绕着他们的工作。

也许这样最好，John这样想到，对他们两个人来说都好，因为关系靠近而产生的灾难是难以弥补的，他们会外部危险降临时变得迟钝，从而迷失了自己工作的重心，当然，对Finch来说，可能并不会这样，他似乎对于他们之间接触所产生的电流表现的十分从容，所以显然他们已经并不在同一个状态中了。但是毫无疑问Harold多少都是喜欢John，喜欢和他在一起，或许Harold心里也已决定了——就好像John之前下的决心那样——你不能在在一场战争中不仅不能成为那个保护者，还要分心看顾那个在你身边的，那样太危险了。

这样就好了。

保持一定的距离让人感觉安稳。

他差一点就能说服他自己了，随着一周一周过去，随着他的力量恢复，他的伤口逐渐愈合，他更加确定这一点。

几乎就确定了

差一点就骗过自己了。

而几乎，自己也差点也就信了

但是倘若他最担忧的最糟糕的那部分发生了，怎么办？如果Harold再也不和他有任何接触了怎么办？

当然对John来说，他已经没有和人有过任何身体的接触很久，即便是在一段“恋情”里，当然他如果他需要有身体接触，当然也能办到，他就是这样，几乎能够让随时随地成为任何人，只要Finch需要。

只要这样做能够让芬奇安全。

他现在已经在医院躺了整整六周了尽管他不记得之前的四个礼拜的事情，但是整整六个礼拜就这么被困在床上让他的肌肉萎缩的厉害，身体的感官变得迟钝了，现在就好像是一把钝刀，需要重新打磨得锋利起来，因为Harold需要他重新变得锋利。

他们最终把他转移到一件安全，有三个独立卧室的安全屋里，（“所以我现在能坐在沙发上了吗？“头发太长没有剪而显得毛茸茸炸成一团的John说到，试着做着计算题却失败了，注意到Root用一种暧昧的顽皮的表情看着Shaw,但是shaw显然对于这样的表情充满了深深的困惑，所以选择不去看Root看自己的表情）现在shaw接手了关于John物理复健的康复医疗工作，John需要重新变得强壮起来，shaw可不是一个让人觉得可以敷衍对付的训练师，她差不多每天都要踢着John的屁股，拿枪指着他的脑袋开始，手把手重新教他搏斗技巧，力量训练，有氧复健运动，她所能想到的一切，直到他的肌肉开始慢慢复苏过来，开始逐渐适应训练的强度，往好的方向发展。

就这样慢慢的，John Reese又重新回来了，但是Harold却依然在原地岿然不动。

当然，对于Harold来说他从来都是那么友善，他总是彬彬有礼，礼貌客气，但是他们那些年日积月累起来的亲密感似乎消失了，他和John之间似乎竖起了一道无法逾越的高墙，同john谈话时显得礼仪性十足，就好像对待一个陌生人那样所怀有的基本的善意和礼貌，他们的手再也没有那种偶尔相互擦过的机会了，john知道对此自己应该是松了一口气才对，然而其实事情并没有他以为的那么轻松。

Root时不时陪着shaw或者Harold会离开城市的监控阴影地图去城里和他们的线人接触以获取信息，他们目前还没有打算要和撒马利亚人正面对抗，无论John有多么想请Greer吃颗子弹，现在显然还不是时候，现阶段的主要目标是重建机器，让他夺回网络的操纵权，而根据这些日子来循序渐进的合理对推测，这些事情最终都会成真的

这次轮到Root带着shaw去见一个软件编程师，他手里有他们所需要的程序编码，住在威廉姆斯堡的一个女同性恋酒吧的二楼，所以她们要搬进了这家酒店的隔壁，住三天，“为了能够更有效的掩藏自己的身份”就好像shaw坚持的那样，她们两个人还带上了Bear，John其实还是怀疑这只不过是因为Shaw实在是舍不得bear，不想和它分隔两地那么久，不过shaw显然是对这种说法嗤之以鼻的，“这完全是为了掩护好我们的身份”她又一次强调了，“女同们都喜欢狗…或者，等一下，还是猫吗？她们喜欢猫还是狗来着？”

“我不知道”，“Root显得很高兴，“如果我有幸能够碰到个一定好好问她，顺便说一下你的那个红色胸罩昨天就放在了我的手提袋里。”

“总有一天老子真的会弄死你。”Shaw着跺着脚从root手里拽过自己的bra，，Root耸耸肩一副毫不在意稀松平常的样子，这种岁月静好的样子可能是John很久都没有看过的了。

姑娘们是早晨八点左右离开的，一般来说Root是断然不会这么大意地让Harold这样身边没有一个可靠的守卫的，毕竟曾经她是Harold身边唯一能够担任此任的人，尽管Harold也一直从坚持自己绝对不需要一个时时刻刻跟着自己的看护。John对Root保证说自己恢复得很好了，Shaw也对此做了担保，“我知道他现在看上的确还是一塌糊涂的样子。”她对Root说,“不过John的确是比以前好多了，昨天一整天的复健训练他也没觉得勉强。”最终，Root叹了一口气，总算是做了让步。

当门从他们面前关上的那一刻起，Harold就开始全然地避开了John，他几乎整天埋首于电脑屏幕和键盘之中，一旦John有事开口回答也只不过就是彬彬有礼的简洁明了的答复，看上去一点都没有想让他们之间的疏离关系在这三天里有任何缓和余地的征兆，“很抱歉，Reese先生，但我这会儿很忙。”John这一天能得到的最多回应就是这句话，任何时候，只要他试图想要说些什么，Harold就会礼貌地打断他，并毫不犹豫地斩断任何可能继续聊下去的机会

John不知所措，只能回到楼上自己的卧室去打电话给Shaw

“我天！”她不太耐烦地说道，“我们刚刚走了不过四个小时，Bear表现的很乖！”

“我不是为了这个才打电话的。”

“啊哦，”Shaw似乎饶有兴趣地吐槽，“Root，他想你了。”

“是John打来的吗？”John能够听到Root的声音回荡在背景音里。

“还能有谁，我觉得他真的超不放心我和他的狗一起离开他的视线。”

“因为Bear更喜欢你吧。”

“我知道大概就这种理由。”

“Shaw，听着。”John说道，“你今天和Finch说过话吗？”

Shaw顿了顿，“Finch？”她的口气听起来有点困惑。

“对。”

"Harold Finch?"

"shaw——”

“就是那个现在坐在房间里，离你20英尺远，书桌前头的那个Harold Finch?”

“Shaw -”

"他的确就坐在桌前对吧，他没突然跑走消失不见或者其他什么?"

"Shaw他有打电话给你过吗？”

“没有，他没有打给我过，该死为什么他要——”

“他有没有——最近这段时间里——他有没有谈起关于我的事情？”John不确定地问道，哦，他痛恨自己说出这样的话，他痛恨这种浑然不知却掩埋其中隐隐约约的希冀，Shaw回应了一个难以置信地轻哼。

“上帝。”她很快地嗤鼻，“没有啦，他没有谈起过，不过在当他在和电脑困兽斗的时候我会记得提醒他一下。”

“不开玩笑。Shaw。”John说道，也许是语气里的某种不同寻常让Shaw严肃了起来，口气里过滤掉了那些嘲讽和挖苦，她又顿了顿，然后等着John说下去，“他不肯和我说话。”John说道，这种吐露事实的冲动要比他本来想要克制的情感泄露的还要多的多，但John完全做不到云淡风轻，“我很担心，Shaw，他现在感觉就好像一个完完全全的陌生人，他几乎都不看我！”

“哦，他当然不能看。”Shaw简单的回答说道，就好像这情况是世界上最显而易见的事情了，但却又仿佛像逼疯别人那样拒绝进一步解释自己为什么要这样说。

“一切都还正常？”他听到Root在电话那头问道。

"John说Harold表现得很怪异。”

“以什么作为参照的怪异？”Root口气似乎挺冷淡的，Shaw又哼了一声。

“不知道，他没说。”

“举止怪异能表现很多很多潜在的意思。”Root说道。

“是啊，我觉得John明白这点。”

“Harry现在忙得不可开交，告诉John最好放轻松点，没什么事。”

“那要不你来说？”Shaw的火气有点冒上来了。

“不必了。”Root说道。

Shaw叹了一口气，“瞧，我现在在车上，我们还有五分钟就能到——这儿左转，Root，对，下个路口右转——抱歉，瞧，你得自己和他说通这件事情，我们他妈的可是给了你三天时间好不好，这么长的时间里你都解决不好，那么，坦率的说吧，上帝，John，我也不知道应该和你说什么。”

John明显是被她的话震惊了一下，“你们——”

“要知道你俩如果不能和好，我们所有人都做不了事，Reese。”Shaw单刀直入地说道，“而且你比谁都知道这事，你们这些别扭的男孩儿们最好赶紧把这件事情处理一下，因为你们俩简直要逼疯我们所有人了！”

“Shaw，什么——”

“周三见。”Shaw说道，然后迅速地挂了电话。

John坐了很长时间，盯着手里的电话，试着弄明白Shaw到底是什么意思，不过最后他也放弃了，决定做点什么好让自己别钻牛角尖，他坐回厨房的桌子边上自己的老位置开始擦起枪，先擦自己的武器，然后是Shaw留下的那些，然后，他突然发觉自己难得有了一种对于志同道合朋友的萌发而情感，在这种情感趋势下去擦了Root的那些，之后他做了点晚餐，再之后看了一点新闻，最后关掉了电视。

在这么长的一段时间里，Harold都没有同他说过一句话，他甚至都没有转过身来看看他在干啥。他起来给自己添了点茶，还去了一次厕所，而在这两次不得不起身的情况下他采取了最迂回的线路来绕开Joh的椅子。

John看了他很长时间，从他所处的餐厅的正中央位置能够看到起居室阴影里的入口处，Harold就坐在那张凌乱的桌前，目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，他看着他——肩膀窄窄地，有些些微的溜肩，后脑勺上的头发剪得短短的，灰色的细条纹外套，（即便是在安全屋，Harold的穿着还是无懈可击的看上去就像是立即可以出去工作），他的手就在笔记本上不知所措不安的移动着。

突然之间，有枚硬币掉了下来。

“键盘声。”John说道，他的声音粗粝，突然打破了平静。

“抱歉，你说什么？”Harold书问道，像是被突然出声的John吓了一跳，好像他差点忘了John就坐在这儿。

“这个房间本该有的声音，”John说道，“这就为什么这个房间从早到晚都静悄悄的。”

“Reese先生，如果你不介意，我十分——”

“你压根就没在工作。”John打断了他，从桌前站起来走到起居室那个矮矮的拱型门廊下头，“你到现在都没有摸到键盘，你只是就坐在哪儿，盯着屏幕，来回避和我有任何交流。”

“我保证这只是——”

“Harold，”John再一次打断他，声音听上去像是从喉咙里憋出来的，让Harold僵了一下。

在John再度开口说话之前仿佛过了很长时间，他的声音又沉重又悲伤，“为什么你不看看我呢？”他简洁明了地发问，看到Harold的肩膀塌陷了下去。

”Reese先生。”Harold在经过一段漫长的思考之后开口，他依然还是保持着原来的姿势，没有转身——然后清了清喉咙，再度开口，“我知道你可能有点儿……怎么说，我想说的是，综合考量了各种因素，我开始谨慎地重新审视目前——或者换句话说，由此增加的风险，——嗯，可能‘风险’这个词儿用的不怎么恰当，在这种环境因素下，应该这样说，我觉得——”

“Harold，”John猛然地开口，“我很想你，”

话出口的那一刹那似乎地球都停止转动了。

这是第二次John希望自己如果能收回刚刚脱口而出的那句话就好了，这句话显得太过直接，太过赤裸，太过……意味深长。他小心翼翼的给自己设下繁复的枷锁，确保自己始终能够处于一种恰当又符合规矩的关系中，然而，难道只是渴望一些日常生活中无伤大雅的触碰，那只置放于肩膀的友好的手，一个充斥着轻快话题和美味佳肴的令人愉悦的夜晚，那些所有的一切，同过去发生的并无不同的一切，难道渴望这些就错了吗？那些陪伴，那些羁绊，以及，一位挚友。

当然这应该是情况允许的，对吧？他可以要求那些无伤大雅的小希望的，他的意思表达其实应该是这样才对。

但却和他冲口而出的完全不同。

Harold明白的。

很长很长的沉默，大家都保持在原地，一动不动，John无能为力地站在起居室中央，在举步向前和留在原地中踯躅，Harold依然对着电脑，但其实他根本没在关心电脑上的事情，他犹豫不决，不知自己是否应该转身。

大概就这样过了30秒，突如其来的声音打破了沉寂。

之后他们知道这声音不过是因为路上的一辆车突然回火而闹出的巨响，什么事都没有，他们俩安全的很，但这个响声打破了平静，也似乎摁下了John身体里的开关，他就好像从没有受伤过那样，似乎从来没有失去过他的机敏的身手，他如同一个老练的芭蕾舞演员记得所有的步骤，一气呵成地拔出手枪，再同时把Harold掩进沙发后头，用自己的身体盖住他，即便是他在高度警觉时刻准备着枪战的情况下，只要涉及到Harold的动作，都显得那么小心翼翼，力度轻柔，时刻记得要看顾Harold身体所能承受的力度和那些曾经受过的伤所带来的影响。

他们就以这样的姿势卧倒了，过了很长时间，John的身躯就这样把Harold牢牢地钉在柔软的地毯上，John感到剧烈的心跳，甚至有那么一瞬间不确定这样热烈的心跳是来自于谁的，Harold呼吸沉重，他的眼睛惊恐地盯着John，John也盯着他，除了深沉之外，还包含着一种其他的什么，即便是John自己，都唯恐命名这种感情，都唯恐这感情来得仿佛是错觉。

隐隐约约的在内心深处有一部分的想法甚至很可悲的浮现起来：至少他现在愿意正视我了。

10分钟之后都没有传来其他的声响，John轻柔地扶着Harold扶起来，再推着他靠着厨房墙壁移动，好远离窗户，他警惕地端着枪出去查看，很快就弄清楚了事情的原委，街坊邻居全都被那一声回火弄醒了，从家里冲出来对着那个扰人清梦的罪魁祸首大加指责。

“假情报。”John生硬的解释，把枪插回枪套里。他知道发生这一切很正常也没有什么好觉得尴尬的，他的反应从头至尾都没错，但是就是有一种奇怪的感觉在内心里翻滚，一种紧张的不安感让他觉得这件事情似乎不应该如此，似乎今晚的主要目的是把他们之间的一切古怪的对峙弄个水落石出。

“我打算去睡了。”他突然放弃一般地大声说道，撇下惊魂未定的Harold，打算兀自上楼。

“你差点死了。Reese先生。”Finch开口说道，他的声调低沉缓慢，如同过去一样轻柔却让踩上第五级台阶的John瞬间停了下来，这辈子他从没有这样迅速地被什么东西牵制住过。他转身看着身处楼下的Finch，对方的眼光牢牢地锁定着他，“手术进行的过程中，有那么两分钟，你的心跳停止了。”Finch继续说了下去，他的声音不再平稳了，“当他们取出子弹的那刻，你差一点死在手术台上。”

“我猜应该没死成。”John说道，他其实不是很确定自己应该如何对应Harold说的这些话，也许开个玩笑是比较无伤大雅的安全做法，好让这样沉重的对话变得不那么沉重，仿佛能够把这个话题推远，不想去想，也别再提起

但是Finch笑不出来。

“你总是这样说。”他声音低低地对John说，“你总是说你可能为了机器，为了我而死，我曾经也接受了这个可能。这个可能性是我们行事风格所产生的风险和所导致的必然的结果，然而，我却……完全没有想到——”他的声音一度哽住了，看上去似乎想要拼凑出什么一般的用力讲话，John不由地往下走了两格楼梯，而Harold则倒退了两步，退回了起居室的中央。”我完全没有想到，眼睁睁地看着你死去,"他轻轻地说，“会是什么感觉。”

“Harold。”John手足无措。

“我发觉……自己很难和你共处一室。”Harold继续说着，好像John刚才那声根本没说出口似的。“Shaw小姐和Groves小姐都相信你一定能够挺过去的，我相信就她们俩而言从未对你失去过信心。“他后来添了一句，带着一抹若有似无的勾唇。“就连Bear都相信你能挺过去。”

“所以就Fusco放弃了我，嗯？”John试着再开个玩笑缓和一下气氛，但没作用，甚至让事情后来的走向变得更加糟糕了。Harold别开眼睛不看他

“是我。”他坦白到。“我才是那个始终害怕你活不下来的人。”

“可我就在这儿啊，Harold。”John清晰地说道，从楼梯上走了下来，朝着Harold所在的起居室走了三大步。“看着我，Harold，好消息是除了一些淤青，擦伤，肿块，以及因为不得不每天被Shaw踢着屁股训练一个月而有那么点自尊受损之外……什么事都没有啊，你瞧，我们都挺过来了，不是吗？我们每个人都挺过来了。”

“Reese先生，我眼睁睁地看着你为我丧命！”Harold绝望地说道，“而想到这种痛苦可能还会发生——在我们——突然意识到——”他猛然地住口了。

John对于Harold绝口不提接下来的话感到蠢蠢欲动，他不由得往前靠近了Harold，而Harold却相对往后退了几步。

“Reese先生，我十分确信倘若我们要继续说下去的最好能够保持一定的安全距离。”

“我不知道这有什么意义。Finch。”

“因为你不是——不是什么我觉得损失了也没什么的人，Reese先生。”Harold突然冲了过来，一个个词汇硬生生的从他的嘴里蹦出来，吓到Reese，“当时，当我决定开始这份'事业‘的时候，我就知道因为这份工作，我所遇到的生活中的所有人都可能有生命危险，所以我决议让自己的存在感降到最小，画地为牢，和任何人都不要有什么关联，我不允许我所接触的人，在客观上对我会有过深的私交层面的影响，很多时候我都明白，我在送这些人涉险，也比谁都明白怎么去告别，去悼念，然后继续往前看，继续让这份事业进行下去。”

“你做的很好，Harold。”John带着赞许安抚道，他伸出手，但Harold侧身退缩了，“在事关Carter和Shaw的情感上你都处理的很好。”

“因为她们不是你。”Harold突然说道，John整个人都愣住了。

“这话是什么意思？”John低声问道，感觉自己的血液在血管内汹涌澎湃起来，感觉到那样的渴求，身体上下仿佛过了电那样，似乎如同电磁铁那样要往Harold那儿吸过去，而Harold似乎也被扯住了，没有办法动弹。

“我什么事都干不了。”Harold嗫嚅着说，似乎在坦白十分羞耻的事情似的，“好几周，有好几周，Root不分昼夜的工作，然而我，我只是就那样坐在你的床边，徒劳地看着你中枪倒地的画面在我脑海里播放一遍一遍又一遍，怎么都停不下来。”

“Harold——”

“我不知道怎么办，我整个人都迷失了，”他伤心地说道，“我从没这样过，从没有像那样茫然无措。我想着——如果有一天，你可以醒过来，可是那么长时间，那么长时间，长到我几乎不报任何的希望了，我想‘这次是不一样的，我本应该更小心的’，我那么一直想，一直想，一直希望你能醒过来……请和我保持点距离……”

John又一次抬手，然而这次Harold没有躲开，他默许了John把手放在他的肩膀上，温暖又宽厚，他眼里的绝望似乎因为他的触碰而渐渐消散了一点。

“有很多次，你都横在我和死亡之间。”Harold轻声叨念着，“保护我，保护我们所有人，让我们每个人都活下来，但是倘若没有机器。”他继续说着，“没有了机器能给我的无尽周全的信息源，没有它强大的分析能力，我什么能力都没有，我没有办法保护你，没有机器，我就是个废人。”

“不管有没有机器。”John温柔地反驳，“你都是我至此以来知道的心地最善良的好人，不管有没有机器，Harold，我都会保护你，必要的时候，我愿意再为你死一次。”他补充到，试着第三次安抚Harold，但是显然Harold并没有接受。

“请别这样。”他轻声说，然而John忍不了了，他捧着Harold的脸，把他搂近自己附身吻了他。

Harold的第一反应是惊呆了，一时之间身体的接触还让他差点失去平衡，不过他蹒跚了一下就被John的伸手搂住了背，他扶着他慢慢地让他靠在墙壁上站稳了脚跟，然而，在站稳之后，Harold的震惊变成了困惑，他迷蒙地推开John，仿佛他们之间似乎犯了什么错误。

“你可能是累了。”Harold衷心地说道，“要知道你现在依然从在重伤的情况中慢慢复原中。”

“Harold——”

“你人真的很好，Reese先生——总是那么温柔——但我不能那么——我本没有希冀——”他断然停了下来，猛地摇了摇头似乎想要摆脱什么，再度抬起头看着John的时候已经带上了之前那疏远礼貌的陌生人面具。

就好像他们之间什么都没发生过那样。

“我想我应该上去睡了。”Harold口气平稳地说道，“晚安，Reese先生。”

他越过John走到楼梯中央，John开口了。

“你回吻了我。”他说，“就那么一下子，在你的大脑重新开始精密运作之前，在你告诉你自己自己‘这可真是个坏主意’之前，在你告诉你自己不应该回吻我之前，你回吻我了！”

“这的确是个坏主意。Reese先生。”Harold停顿了一下，然后继续跛着腿上楼了。“晚安。”

* * * * *

让人难以置信的是，第二天更加难熬了。

John比平时睡的晚些——Shaw的命令 他的身体还在康复中——所以他在早晨9点起来，发觉Harold已经做好了早餐，留了一壶煮好的咖啡给他，却哪儿都看不到人，放在电脑桌前的笔记本和他最喜欢的那个马克杯都不知所踪，那就表示他一定是把自己关进自己的房间里去了。

“我们给了你们俩傻子三天时间处理你们的问题。”Shaw曾经这么说，不管那问题到底指向何方。

他吃了早饭，打扫干净餐盘，去跑了个步，他把武器锁进壁橱里，试着看了一会儿书，但是书反而更让他想起Harold，如果之后不能和Harold说说话那看一本他喜欢看的书又有什么意义呢？John想着就把书丢下了沙发。

太阳很快就攀升到了天空正中，然后慢慢地西斜，万里无云的天空闪耀着蓝色带着紫罗兰的漂亮光芒，Harold打开了他的卧室门走出房间，差点撞到John。

"Reese先生，你这是干嘛？“他说道，看着那个坐在黑漆漆走廊当中的男人，他的头往后靠着墙。

”我知道你的房间带有独立的盥洗室。“John说道，指了指Harold的卧室，"你的电脑也在里头，但我想你总得出来吃点东西。“

”你在这儿坐了多久了？”

“这取决于。”John说，“现在几点。”

“下午五点半。”

“那可……挺长一段时间了。”

“Reese先生——”

"Shaw说了，说如果我们不能一起好好共事那么整个小分队都运行不起来。“John说道，有那么点点无计可施的样子。”而你，你看都不看我一眼。“

Harold顿了顿，他抬手去摸自己后头卧室门的门把手，看上去好像正在考虑缩回去逃避这些，他低头看着John很久很久，不发一语，似乎在犹豫不决。

”很抱歉。“John突然说道，“我为我做的那些事情道歉。”

“你做了什么？”Harold迷惑地问。

“昨晚的事情。”John说，“以及昨晚那事发生之前所有的事情。”

Harold看着他，“Reese先生，我不明白这是什么意思。”

“你太生气了，所以你都不愿意正眼看我。”John咆哮了起来，“我都根本不知道为什么。”

“生气？”Harold迷茫又温和，“你以为——Reese先生，你怎么能这样认为——究竟是为什么你会认为我——”

“我们曾经是朋友，Harold。”Reese直截了当地说，“我们再也不是了。”

Harold垂着头看着John很长很长时间，无言又悲伤，但他却没有出口否认，相反，他俯身，费劲儿地折起他的腿，在John身边坐了下来。

John没有开走廊灯，他们坐着的地方只有一些昏暗的光线透过来，他们肩靠着肩，看着前头天窗上太阳的光慢慢的挪向地平线，在墙上投下长长的倾斜的阴影，他们就坐在那儿，什么话也不说，直到灰黑的世界包围了他们。就这么坐了很长很长时间。直到最后John开口说话了。

“很奇怪，你会真的想到那些。”John深思熟虑地开口，“死要比活着简单得多了，或者说，对我的确是如此。”Harold不说话，只是略微调整了一下自己的姿势，好看到月光和外头街灯投射进来的光或明或暗的阴影在John的脸上跳动，“Carter就在那儿。”他出人意料地说道，“就好像以前她站在我面前那样。就好像她早就料到了，我觉得是她回来找我了，在那儿我觉得十分安全，似乎此生都没有找到比那儿更安全的地方了，因为我再也不用惧怕任何东西，Root手里有了那个手提箱，Fusco已经接到了你，他会把你带去安全的地方，然后你就会找到另外一个搭档，或者你也可以重新找回Shaw——然后一切就又都正常运作了，我当时……高兴可能不是一个合适的词儿，用欣慰更好点吧，就我觉得很……祥和。”

“我奋战至此，终得以圆满贯彻应做之事，而未失初心。”Harold接口道，几乎是脱口而出的，John觉得自己的心脏似乎就要停跳了。

”是的。“除此之外他也不知道自己应该说什么了。震惊于为什么Harold总能那么简简单单地就一眼看穿他。

“如果你不挡，那颗子弹会打死我。”Harold说道。

“我知道。”

“John。”Harold困惑地问道，“你是不是想死？”

“我只是想让你活下去。”

“抱歉，但……我想那不是我问题的答案。”

“是的，我想死。”John坦诚地说，“在那个时刻？倒在地上的时候？没错，我想死。我已经准备好死了。我已经确认你脱离险境了，你安全了，我只是……我只希望自己这块的事情能尽快结束，我只希望不要太痛苦，这就是我全部的所想了。”

“现在你还想要死吗？”Harold问道，口吻不带任何一丝偏见，也没有任何诱导，就平铺直述地问道。看上去只是单纯的想知道答案。

“我自己也不知道了。Harold。”John的声音空洞洞的，他看着窗户外头看到一个光点从星星之间闪过，可能是一架飞机，可能。他总是很喜欢坐晚上的航班。坐在一群乘着晚间航班的乘客当中，羡慕他们看着自己手里的杂志或者闲适着吃着花生看着窗外的夜景，毫无疑问有些人是去新的目的地旅游，有些人离开，然而依然有一部分是在归程。坐在飞机上怡然自得地喝着姜汁汽水，他们为人所期待，为人所爱，身心皆有归处，飞行在每小时几千英里的高空，那感觉一定很好，John想着，倘若自己也成为那样的人的话，那种至少有那么一个点好让你明白自己正在人生罗盘中的何处定位，

可惜John没有那种命。

如果Harold不再接纳他，那作为John Reese他就不知道应该去往何处了。

“Shaw说的没错。”John了然的说道，“我们之前的确是出现了问题，而且过错在我，很久以前就搞砸了。我的错。我本以为我可以……我曾经努力……其实我也不知道，试图解决它……但是事情本来的确可以更简单一点的，”

“就好像那次你可以冒着子弹继续往前走的。”Harold轻声说道，“让Groves女士退后，退到我后头。”

当然，John知道，他当然知道。

“当你在我所看得到的地方的时候，反而事情会变得很难办。”John发觉自己居然坦诚了，“每当我看着你的时候，都不得确保你必须分毫未伤。所以我觉得我最好……最好看着前头的好。”

“我明白。”Harold赞同地说道，“有时候我也有这样的感觉。”

“你想要和我保持距离。”John说道，“昨天晚上你就是这么说的，你太在意客观的看法了。”Harold点头。“而我也是如此，这就是我为什么觉得那颗子弹对我来说反而是一种解脱，因为至少这颗子弹我能替你挨了，下一颗我可能没那个荣幸，你还是需要有人保护你。”

“是你总是在保护我。”Harold坚定地说，“你从未让我失望过，Reese先生，你从没让我失望过，”

“可我无法保护你不受我的伤害”John绝望地说，“我无法保护你不受我那些弱点的伤害。”

“可是每个人都有弱点啊，Reese先生，”

“我不是为了那个手提箱而往前挨了一枪。”Reese突然说道，话题不知从而起，导致Harold只能看着他。

“你到底想说什么？”

“你倒下的时候，手提箱摔出来了”

“Groves女士捡起来了。”

“但是如果Root没去捡，”John说道，“我就不得不面临抉择。”Harold闻言后扭头看她，这次是真真正正地看着他了，他温柔的眼光，看上去沉溺又疲累，随后他也学着John的样子把自己的头靠在墙上，“你曾经教过机器每个人的生命都是平等的是吧。”John突然提起。“所以，永远不能把一个人和其他的生命比较，认为它是可以牺牲的棋子，这是非常危险的举措，足以带来毁灭。”

“是的”Harold说道。

“但是另外一种情况也同样危险。”John说道，“你有没有告诉过它另外一个情况？”

“Reese先生。”

“我本来可以不管它的。”John平静的说道，嗓音却似乎带着摧枯拉朽的魔力，“这就是你为什么那么生气，我救不了两个，我选择了你。我并没有把所有人的生命视为平等的，Harold，对我来说你比起其他人更为珍贵。”

Harold长叹了一声。

"我没有生气。”他说，“我明白，其实，对于这种感觉我感同身受。”John诧异地抬头看他，“当我以为我们失去你了……这种感觉，突然浮现起的这种想法让我……让我无法忍受，我几乎难以支撑下去。”他闭起眼睛，John目不转睛地看着他，“我不是那种愿意和周围保持密切联系的人，”Harold接着说，因为这种突然想要剖析自己的想法儿有点难以说下去，“友情也好，爱情也好，我总是偏向于隐藏自己回避自己，不愿意和人相处，就好像你说的，会更容易把自己弱点放在别人面前予取予求，我如此珍视我们的小分队，你们每个人都对我至关重要，但，我的确是手足无措，手足无措于看到你就这样躺在手术的床上濒临死亡，我曾经预考虑过自己是那种不需要别人都能活下去，继续前进的人，但我从没想过你如果不在我将会是怎样，那个时候，当机器最需要我的时候，我却置若罔闻，对它全然不顾，我只感觉到自己的身体仿佛被掏空了，五脏六腑都不见了，空荡荡的，心里只回荡着一个念头，那就是在不停反复地想着，倘若你真的回不来了该如何是好。”

“我回来了。”John不太赞成地说道，突然感到有些莫名其妙的恼怒，“我就在这儿，我一直在这儿，我在你身边已经一个月了，Harold，当然还有两个礼拜躺在床上一动不动，但是你什么关注都没有给我。”他说道，略微抬了抬了手又放了下去。“什么都没有，甚至你都不和我说一个词儿。”

“在这种情况下，我觉得这样最好——”

“Harold，我不能再这样下去了。”John疲倦地说道，“如果你不像我渴望你那样渴望我，那就坦白说出来吧，我是一个成年人了，我可以接受一切结果，我所不能忍受的是无言以对的沉默。”

“渴望我？”Harold茫然地说道，眼睛瞪得大大的，他带着惊奇的表情看着John，好像他自己完全不认识他一样。

“没错。”John说道。

“这是什么意思？”Harold问道，带着那么点点的急切，“你所指的是什么意思”

John回望他，“我以为你——Harold，你以为我在说什么？”

“我以为我们说的是——”Harold猛然停了停，“我们之间的确有一种不同寻常的亲密感。”他试着再度开口，带着犹豫不决的口吻说了下去，“一种同伴的感情，友情，是的，但是似乎要比单纯的友情更多一点……更为深重。我们同样拥有对我们事业的执着的天性，我明白你先说的那种……我做个假设，一种亲近，亲昵，或者喜爱，的确存在我们之间，导致你在很多方面，的确更为重视我，就好像手足兄弟，有个词也许能够概括这种关系，我们称之为：战友情。”

“战友情。”John不敢置信地重复了一遍，他又一次把头靠上了墙，闭上了眼睛，感到自己仿佛想要大笑出生，这种突然爆发的笑意和高兴并没有半点关系，讽刺是，在所有事情发生之后，Harold居然还是这样认为。

“Reese先生？”

“可以说，我为你挡下那颗子弹就是为了避免这样的时刻。”他悲伤地说道，“但你的反应让我不得不坦白地大声把内心的事情说出来。”他深呼吸一口气，耸起肩膀，往前坐了起来，看上去瞬间仿佛老了十岁，沧桑又疲惫至极。

“我不……”

“Harold，我爱你。”John说道，他的声音低沉，听上去仿佛压抑着怒火——在Harold听来，在那种情况下，可能只是他自己的感觉，他实在吃不准。

随之而来的沉默几乎让人发疯。

“你……你什么？”Harold最后还是胆怯地开口。

“别让我说第二遍了。”John精疲力竭地虚弱地闭起眼睛。

又是一阵漫长的沉默。

“你的身心都受到了很大的创伤。”Harold温和地说，“在这种情况下，我真的十分明白你为什么——也就是说，昨天晚上你会——”

John觉得够了，他再也听不下去了。

“这不是我突发奇想说出口的话，Harold。”他厉声说道，“我既没有嗑止疼片磕嗨了，也没有PTSD，你不能用你心智失常这样的借口忽悠我，一个在手术台上头心跳停跳两分钟差点就没命的人。这种感情并不是陡然萌生的，这种感情一直一直都存在着！”

“John——”

“我不是因为给你挡了子弹才有这种疯狂的想法，Harold。”他的声音嘶哑，Harold愣住了，“而是因为我知道我这样爱你才会为你挡了那颗子弹。”

Harold看上去既震惊又伤心，他的眼睛瞪大，染上深沉和痛苦的情愫。他看了John很长很长很长一段时间，都没有说话，随后他挣扎着站了起来——因为腿伤的僵硬而瑟缩着，推开了John伸过来扶着他的手——并蹒跚着朝着自己的卧室走。

“Harold。”John绝望地喊着他。

“我很抱歉，Reese先生。”Harold的声音颤抖着蕴含了太多的感情。

“求你，别走，别离开我。”

“我不希望——我只是——我只是需要点独处的时间，我只是——我只是——我需要——”

然而他最终都没有说完那句话，就冲进了自己的房间，在John的面前关上了门。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你怎么敢这样说。”Harold出人意料地说，John惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，“在这一切之后，在这么多年以来发生过的一切过后——还把自己的性命想得如此一文不值，还会以为我视你如草芥，觉得我就能无动于衷地看着你因我丧命，然后若无其事的继续过该过的日子。”

一小时过去了，又一个小时过去了。

John在走廊动也不动，仿佛扎根于地板上，到目前为止没有一件事情伤他如此之深，他抬头看着窗外，脑袋里一片空白，外头的繁星闪烁，又一架飞机飞过去了。他随即想到了那些在坐在飞机上的乘客，想到了那些为人父母，为人子女，为人所爱的丈夫们妻子们。

那些人们正在回家的路上。

他想起了当纽约证券交易所下电梯缓缓升起时，Root整个人仿佛垮掉地蜷缩在一起，他们就这样把保护他们离开的Shaw留在了那儿。

他想起了Carter和Fusco，以及他们各自的孩子。

想起了Harold和Grace Hendricks。 

他想知道那是什么感觉，那种称之为“归属感”的东西，那种“家”的感觉。

他思考了很长很长时间才意识到——当然——他早就明白那种感觉了。

归属感是每当自己走进图书馆的时候Harold从电脑屏幕前抬起的脸。是他看到自己露出的微笑和期待，是Harold坐在图书馆中坐着喝茶身边堆着一摞一摞的书的模样，是一起在曼哈顿城中遛狗的时光，Harold就在走他身边的感觉，是哈罗德着迷的站在他最喜欢的手工裁缝店里，在那间黄铜和红木的工作室认真挑选螺栓拧成一条条的布片卡，看着那些西班牙进口的梅丽诺羊毛细条料卡在挑选材质，然后John就会假装自己很不耐地在旁边低估，念叨着“这些东西在我看来都没什么差别。”，他知道自己这样说肯定会让Harold立即就能对那些“鸽灰”和“岩灰”的差别滔滔不绝起来，他不知道John有那么喜欢听他讲话。

当然他会没事的——最终会没事的——如果Harold不能同等地爱他，John想着，只是恐怕他难以容忍Harold既近在咫尺，却又远在天涯。

他似乎应该做点什么。

John没有敲门就走进了Harold的卧室，又很快地停下了脚步。

Harold正躺在床上，眼镜挂在脸上歪歪斜斜的，头发揉得乱七八糟，西装外套也皱巴巴的，他哭了。

“Harold。”John不知所措地低声喊他，Harold抬头，有那么一段时间里他们就这样互相望着，John心率渐渐加速，呼吸也随之短促轻快起来，harold望着他，脸上还有斑驳留下的泪痕，镜片后头的双眼湿润红肿，想必他一定是哭了有一会儿了，想到这一点John的心都快要碎了。

而他逃进卧室是为了不让自己看到他这幅模样。

John这一刻突然觉得自己这么冒冒失失闯进来是个可怕的错误，他刚想转身离开好让Harold保有最后一点隐私，然而当他握住门把的那一瞬间，Harold开口了。

“别走。”Harold声音里隐约的恳求让他的心跳都要停止了。

"你——”，他喉结上下滚动了一下，“你真的要我留下吗？”Harold点点头，似乎也说不出其他的话来。看着难以掩藏的悲伤浮现在Harold被泪水浸染潮湿的脸上，这个情景似乎又唤醒了John内心深处油然而生本能的保护欲，他慢慢地走了过去，靠近床边，Harold像是害怕被什么东西咬了一口那样微微往后瑟缩了一下，就那么一下之后依然John坐在了自己的身边，John小心翼翼地脱掉Harold的眼镜放在床头柜上，他知道Harold有随身携带手帕的习惯，伸手去他的外套口袋摸索手帕，让自己保持着最轻柔的，显得最无害的动作，同时试着强迫自己别去想那些层层布料下的皮肤——他找到了手帕后便倾身向前轻柔擦拭着Harold脸上的泪痕，Harold乖乖地闭起眼睛，John只觉得血管内的血液一阵阵冲刷着他的身体，带着一种温暖又汹涌，充满着喜悦的澎湃。这样就够了，这样就够了。他想，只要这样他就已经满足了。即便是Harold不爱他，只要能允许他继续像这样爱着他，他已经满足了。

在这样的情景之下，似乎什么事都能一触而发，甚至比之前他们相处的时候更为危险，但此时此刻John明白Harold需要他在他身边，知道自己已被允许这样毫无顾忌地触碰他，近在咫尺，知道Harold是如此信任他无论如何都不会伤害自己，知道他一直在保护自己……或许这样就够了。

“谢谢。”Harold的声音轻若蚊鸣。

“我从没看你哭过。”John又一次脱口而出，努力压抑着抹不开的心疼，他在尝试，在开口告诉Harold自己爱着他而Harold却转身仓皇逃走之后，等于是又重新开始小心翼翼地建立起他们关系的第一步了，他必须审时度势，慎之又慎，别再伤害Harold，或者吓着他了，但这样又谈何容易，毕竟Harold现在触手可及，却如此爱而不得，John觉得压着自己的心痛都快要变成肉体上的痛苦了。

"嗯，的确。”Harold说，试着让自己的情绪平静下来，John小心翼翼扶着他从床上坐起来，“这是小概率的偶发事件，我自己都记不清上一次我哭是什么时候了，真是十分抱歉。”他认真地看着坐在他床边的John，“你之前说的那些话，着实十分——意义非凡，我——在当时听到这样的话突然不知道应该怎样面对你，也不想让你看我情绪失控的模样，我没法容忍身边有除了自己以外的人，尤其是在我——在我——嗯，你懂得，然而我必须坦白地说，当时我真的别的意思，也完全没想到我的这种举措，让你感觉某种…痛苦……而且就在你说完我就——”他停了下来，深吸一口气，“真的十分抱歉。”他说，“我并不是擅长谈论感情方面问题的人，但……也的确有话想说。”

John点了点头，努力缓和自己神情，调整呼吸的速度。答案就要浮出水面了，Harold很快就要重建高墙阻隔自己，John迫使自己安静地坐着，让自己看起来完全面无表情，努力平息这自己的心律，耐心等待着Harold将心里的想法拼凑成句。

“你想知道为什么我……在你说了那样的话之后逃开了。”Harold一边说一边整理着思绪，“还想弄明白为什么我们之间现在相处起来变得如此艰难，其实对我来说，在过去的那个月里也一样渴望你的陪伴——重温我们之间的友情——那种过去曾经有过的相处模式，我也同样难以忘怀。”他难过地添了一句，看着John，“你以为我对你冷漠的原因是从某种方面说来你可能让我失望了，是因为你选择了我，认为我比机器更为重要而放弃了机器，尽管你也明白机器可能在未来拯救成百上千的性命，所以你便决定用这种方式惩罚自己，责怪自己做了选择，但是John。”Harold温柔地说道，“机器从不会因为你而陷入危机，机器从来都是因为我意志软弱而陷入危机。”

John看着Harold。

“就身体的限制条件来说我算是个累赘，拖累了你和Groves小姐以及Shaw小姐。”Harold带着负罪感的坦白。“如果我没有摔倒松开箱子，这一切的事情都不会发生。”

“Harold——”

“你会看到那辆货车顶上的狙击手。”Harold实事求是地说道，“Groves小姐也一定能注意到，我们就能在及时赶到路那头和Fusco警探汇合，我是说我们，所有人安全抵达，然后就能直接前往安全屋，当晚就能重建机器，我也可以立即着手开始处理我的份内事，然而因为我的失误，现在变成了我坐在你的床边眨也不眨看着你，担忧你的伤势，浪费了整整4周宝贵的时间，在这4周里我什么都做不了，而你在死亡边缘徘徊，发生的这一切都是因为我的，Reese先生。因为我没在你们所有人需要我的时候真正的意志坚定。”

“你在责怪你自己吗，Harold？”

Harold举起手，摆出一个投降的姿势，“除此之外还有谁能责怪呢，Reese先生？"他问道。“你差点死了。”他的声音颤抖了起来，眼里又一次蓄满了泪水。“你差点就死了，而我难辞其咎。不，事实上是你真的死了。就在那两分零八秒的时长里，你死了，为我而死。”

“Harold。”John温柔地开口，“我们早就知道这些事情总是会有的，自从我愿意接受这份工作开始就已经有周全的思想准备了。”

“可我并没有。”Harold突然情绪激动起来，John意外地看着他，“你曾经问过我，”Harold没有理他说了下去，“我有没有……生你的气，我当时直接否认了，但现在想来是我愿正视事情的真相，正视真相太残忍了，尤其在你已经肩负重任之时。但是，对，没错，我的确在生气，只是在对自己感到前所未有的愤怒。”

“Harold ——”

眼泪在Harold的眼角闪烁着，John不由自主地轻轻托住他下巴，乞求他别在哭了，不要再哭了。

“我认识你这么久，Reese先生。”Harold说道，“第一次意识到你居然会有这样自私的想法。。”

John茫然地看着他，“自私？”似乎完全不知道Harold在说什么。

Harold点头，“倘若你死于那颗子弹。”他说，“固然算是得偿所愿然，时刻准备为我而死。而你却从没问过你自己。”他情绪激动起来，音量也提高了，"那就是你真的死了，那我该怎么办？”

“你会找到另外个搭档。”John说道，“即便是shaw没能回来，你也依然可以找别人把这份工作延续下去。”

“你怎么敢这样说。”Harold出人意料地回答道，John惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，“在这一切之后，在这么多年以来发生过的一切过后——还把自己的性命想得如此一文不值，以为我觉得你是个无足轻重的组成部分，可以无动于衷地看着你因我丧命，再若无其事的继续过该过的日子。”

“Harold——”

“这些年来，John Reese。”Harold沉痛地说，“我意识到，在我们一同走过的这一切之后——其实你根本没有真正了解过我。”

“Harold，我不——”

“如果没有你，那一切都不再重要了。”Harold打断了他的话，表情几乎算得上是严肃了。John只能看着他。“你以为你对我的意义就好比是个工具，这个工具一旦坏了，不能正常使用了，就能轻而易举扔掉，再买个新的，你以为你对我来说意义就只有那么一点，而从来都不是因为你自己，你本身。”

接下来Harold的行为大出乎John的所料，他伸出手，就那么一瞬间的时间，贴在了John灰色的棉质T恤上——John的喉结狠狠地滑动了一下——在Harold的手试探性地滑下他的背脊之前，几乎是毫不犹豫地也伸出手紧紧地拥抱了Harold，让他贴近自己，靠在自己的胸口，随后把头靠在Harold的头上。

有很长时间的一段时间，他们的姿势都没有变过，互相拥抱着。屋子里依然静悄悄的，黑暗似乎也变得让人安宁起来，光线昏暗，只有一盏散发出柔和昏黄的台灯亮着，刚开始他们觉得都觉得自己似乎身体冰凉，然而在拥抱了那么一段时间之后似乎有一股暖流温热了他们的身躯。

John已经很久没有和人这样贴近了，除非是医生，或者Bear绕着他嬉闹，他很久很久没有和人有这样的身体接触的时光了。

Harold已经很久没有这样贴近他了，

Harold微微调整了一下子姿势，以便更好地贴合John的臂弯，他的肩膀轻轻地颤抖着，John发觉他似乎又开始哭了，只觉得心如刀割，他轻柔地把Harold更往怀里搂紧了一点，揉进他的怀抱里，他的心为Harold的伤心而疼痛，痛得无法呼吸，但其中又依稀浮现起一种不道德的喜悦，因为只有这个时候，藉由Harold如此伤心的理由他才能够这样接近他、安慰他，这是Harold需要且也同时向他寻求的，也是他能给予的，能够体会，能够感觉Harold的契机。John能感到Harold的鼻子贴在自己的胸膛里喷出柔软抽搭的鼻息，无比确信Harold就这样靠着自己哭泣的安心。他的手稳稳地搭在Harold的肩膀上，感受着Harold柔软的身体蜷缩在自己怀里真实不过的触感，喜悦充斥着他全身，就仿佛失落已久的碎片出人意料地回到了它应该在的位置。

我能够接受的，John沉着地想，我能够接受Harold不爱我，只要我们之间还有这样的机会，只要他别离开我的生命，即便是他永远也——

而这个念头却突然被Harold的动作打断了，他抬手插进了John的头发里，把他拉了下来，然后吻了他。

身体比心智更快的反应了过来，在他还没有意识到这个念头——Harold Finch正在同他接吻——他的嘴就在Harold的唇间张开了，急切地，贪婪地引导着对方。他们坐在床上，互相依偎在对方臂弯里，唇齿相交，充满渴望，呼吸变得清浅急促，Harold退开时有那么一瞬间John觉得自己昏昏糊糊仿佛是在做梦，而身体一半发热，一半发冷地颤抖，就好像突然罹患重感冒。

“那么来说，你是认真的。”Harold突然说道，声音热切，John迷惑地看着他，“就是之前，你之前说的那些……是认真的。”

“为什么我要对那种事情撒谎？”

“我必须对你坦白关于这方面事我还并不是很明白。”Harold有点羞窘地回答，John的手落在他的腰间，让他贴近自己，但两个人的眼神还是依然纠缠在一起。“我对于你的——你的私人，也许我们应该说意愿——一无所知，基于你曾经的感情过往——和女士们的——当然都是一些充满魅力的姑娘们——我也从没期待过会有这样的事情发生——哦，天，我恐怕做了一件十分可怕的事情——”

“这种情感之前我从没有过。”John带着点自我挖苦地说到，“我同你一样惊讶。”

“所以说——那么你从没有——”

“就只有你，Harold。”John嗫嚅着说到，“一直都只是你。”

“但是你，”Harold轻声说，“但是Jessica——”

John摇了摇头，“那不一样。”他言简意赅地说，这简单的四个字已经明明白白地告诉了Harold Finch，John想要他明白的一切，已经巨细无靡地解释了为什么John有那么强烈的自毁倾向，为什么John如此渴望自己能够为他而死，又在死而复生之后对他们之间的冷淡变得如此矛盾纠结。Jessica的过世差点让John整个人崩溃，这次，他对Harold的感情却从某种意义上来说令人费解地变得更加强烈了。

“所以你恐惧。”Harold轻轻呼吸，John比起眼睛点点头，“每一次跳出一个新号码，”他温柔地说，“每一次我需要在没有你的陪伴下独自涉险，每一次有新的敌人从暗处浮出，而你却不知道我人在何处……所以你每一天都处在恐惧中。”

“是的。”John简明地回答，“每一天我都在害怕失去你。”

“但是John。”Harold声音充满了感情，“你怎么就不明白我也同时怀有这样的恐惧呢？”

John睁开眼睛看着Harold，愣住了。

“每一次你挡在我身前。”Harold说。“因为这是你的工作，所以我不得不允许你这样做，但如果你以为就这样看着你挡在我身前是一件容易的事情的话——如果你觉得自己只不过是一种消耗品可以轻而易举地取代的话，如果——”他重重地咽了一下，“如果我失去了你……”

“Harold，”John附身，额头抵着Harold的额头，合上眼睛，“这是不是就代表是那个意思？”

“我爱你，John.”千言万语最终简化为这句话，John的心脏几乎要冲出胸口。“有那么一段时间了，应该吧，尽管我对此浑然不知，直到看到你躺在手术桌上，才蓦然发觉我也爱着你。”

这是他们说的最后一句话了。

月亮升起来了，地球顺着轴心转动，时光流逝着，整个屋子都浸淫在寂静的深夜中，他们热切的拥吻着，仿佛从未如此热烈地亲吻过其他人，Harold意外地占了主导地位，他轻轻地推着John的胸膛让他往后躺倒在床上，攀上他的身体，这甜蜜的重量，令人欣慰愉悦，John只感到自己在Harold的身下慢慢融化，变得更加顺从，更加柔软，此生没有什么比起此刻更让John觉得有归属感的了，Harold的嘴唇完美贴合着他的，吸吮着他，出人意料地柔软，那摩挲开合的触感仿佛在John的身体里注入了一股火焰。

Harold的吻慢慢游移到脸颊，再从脸颊蜿蜒到下巴，然后愈加往下，一直到他喉咙和锁骨之间的那个凹槽，落下一个吻，John忍不住呻吟了一声。

那声呻吟让他们两个突然停了下来了。

没有人想到他们会如此忘情地走到这一步，身躯柔软地融合在一起，亲吻温热了周围，就连空气中都仿佛都带着微微的电流，他们的身体互相依偎地倒在床上，小小的吻如同燎原的星星火苗，一发不可收拾起来。

他们都不知道这样下去会变成什么样，除非他们放任这情感继续迸发下去。

“哦。”Harold大大的眼睛写满了惊讶，微微抬起头看着John，然后又一次试探性地吻了吻他的脖颈上那个相同地方，而这一次John依然没能压抑住喉咙里的呻吟，然后是第三个吻，惹得John忍不住条件反射的抬了抬臀部，尽管这个举措十分轻巧，却更加贴近了Harold的身躯。“哦。”Harold又惊叹了一声，“哦，我明白了。”

“Harold，”John恳求道，有什么似乎在Harold Finch的眼里闪闪发光，那时一种John从未见过的，令人眩晕，却又同时感到莫名温暖的愉悦的东西，突然之间不仅锁骨这里已经然被柔软却坚定的吻攻占，Harold的手笨拙地解起了他的皮带，两个人的沉重的喘息声交织在一起，John觉得自己发晕，一切都显得那么不真实。“Harold，”他又喊了一声，“我想——哦，求你，我想要——”

“哦，是的。”Harold说道，解开皮带之后让John跪坐了起来，“我也一样。”

他们互相摩挲着，笨拙又急切地探索着，解着彼此身上的扣子拉链，忙着把手脱出袖子，最终终于摆脱了衣物的束缚，John注视着Harold很长时间，他除了身上遗留的最后一件看上去就很昂贵的丝质四角内裤之外就算是浑身赤裸了，（尽管以Harold注重细节的天性来说，不应该对于那条贴身内裤的价值太过意外）他皮肤显得很苍白，但看上去并不讨人厌，应该是柔软的，John用口唇和双手膜拜的感觉就像是到了天堂，他的胸口有一些伤疤，脊椎上更多跟深，他挺了挺身体，这倒是John没想到的，他本以为依照Harold的心情，一旦袒露身体会显得多少应该有点害羞才对。但Harold毫不露怯，十分镇静，他上下打量着自己，John几乎都可以感觉到他的眼光的分量在自己身上，就好像在抚摸他的全身一样，在皮肤上跳动着，带来温暖的感觉，他闭起眼睛叹息着。

“我很喜欢抚摸你，Reese先生。”Harold说道，John感到自己身体里纠结汹涌的渴望，Harold当然也感觉到了，他只是没有说出口，现在Harold正主导着一切。

John点头，放任Harold往前一点，双手上上下下轻抚自己的胸膛，他的手擦过乳尖，让John尖锐地吸了一口气，Harold笑了起来，这一次他直接伸手捏住了它。

“Harold。”

"嘘……”Harold轻声说道，然后把John的乳头含入口中。

随着Harold的嘴唇在John的乳头上爱抚，John勃起的阴茎更是让他们俩人难以忽视，他硬邦邦地抵着Harold的大腿，借着蹭布料得到些解脱，Harold更贴近了一点，调整了一下姿势，嘴唇挪到了另外一个的乳头上，顺势把自己那条没有受伤的腿挤进了John的腿间，这个举动肯定是他早就想要好的了——一定是这样——因为John抬手就能抓住他的屁股，手指摸索着那薄薄一层海军蓝的丝质内裤的裤腰，让自己的阴茎可以直接抵着Harold的肉体，Harold没有退开，反而更贴了过来，John的阴茎直挺挺地撑起自己的黑色棉裤，无比渴望着能够从布料的束缚中挣脱开来，细小的挪动让Harold的髋部贴着自己磨蹭着，这感觉既糟糕透顶又无比美妙。

John感觉到Harold的双手从他的肩膀上挪到了背脊上，然后越加往下，内心深处有那么一小部分似乎依然存有意思，感觉突十分想笑，就在那么几个钟头之前，他还在乞求Harold能够和自己保持最基本最日常的身体的接触，至少能够让他碰碰他的手，然而现在Harold那炽热的掌心却捧着他的屁股，摩挲，揉捏，把他往自己的身上贴，他们的热得发烫的身体在对彼此的渴望的吼叫中纠缠得更紧。

John可不允许自己在这种情况下射出来，就像个动物那样只靠着干巴巴的蹭着Harold的腿就高潮——不，这不公平，就连Bear都会做得更地道——但除此之外他也不知道自己还能做什么，Harold的嘴在他身上甜蜜的肆虐，在他双乳之间来来回回，照顾这个也照顾那个，轻轻的舔弄，吮吻，用舌头打着圈，他如此渴望有什么东西能缓解一下情欲，只感到自己更加虚软。

"求你。”他的声音因饱含欲望而断断续续，“求你了，Harold.”

Harold没有作答，他只是脱下自己的内裤，John大口吞咽着，无法阻止自己的眼睛往下溜过去，无法相信自己所见的一切，打量着Harold粉红色的蘑菇头，以及光滑的柱身，它比John预想中的要更长一点，形状优美，和Harold本身的特质十分匹配，他的整个身体都因渴望吞进这样一根完美的阴茎而疼痛，之后其他的意识都随着Harold的手指握住他自己的内裤腰围而飞到脑后去了，夜晚暖意的空气包裹上来时John才发觉自己也已经浑身赤裸了。

“到我这儿来。John。”Harold伸出手，言简意赅。

他们钻进被子，头靠着头躺在一个枕头上，互相亲吻了很长时间，John对于亲吻Harold这件事情永不疲倦，他渴望那个这种感觉太久了——并非从他在医院里醒过来时的久，这种渴望蔓延了过了他至今为止整个生命，——他想要浸淫在Harold给予他的 一切中，他们的手在彼此的身躯上互相抚着，时不时擦过对方硬挺的阴茎，在厚实的毯子下头是这样的舒服，温暖，充满安全感，就好像当时子弹结果他时浸入黑暗中的那种感觉，只不过现在他还活着，而且Harold就在他的身边，他不知道是否应该这样描述——感觉自己被庇护了，放下了所有的重担——不必通过死亡获得的安稳。Harold笑着抚摸着他的脸颊，带着愉悦和探索的双手顺着脸颊一直滑到他的大腿之间，嘴唇渴望开启探索着John的——他们仿佛又竖起了一道屏障，但不是在他们之间，而是在他们俩和他们之外的世界之间。

John不知道还有谁能给予他这样的安全感。

“你有这样做过吗？”Harold好奇地问道，“我指的是和男性。”John摇了摇头，“我也没有过。”Harold嘴角一抹淘气的笑，“多幸运。”他顽皮地说道，“在Groves小姐和Shaw小姐回来之前，我们还有36个小时，我相信这段时间内我们应该会有足够的时间来探索，不过凡事的第一次，我都很难说有足够的自制力能让自己的冲动维持在一个适度的水平上。”

“Harold."John大声呻吟着，尴尬，舒服，震惊和欲望扭成的汹涌强烈的感觉在他体内纠结，这仿佛是Harold的无人发现过的另外一面——他占了主导地位，Harold来吻他，用一种非常微妙的优雅感说着色情话，Harold贴过来……昂扬的力量和渴求的深邃让John震惊，至少这些在一定层面上表达了他的爱和热情，以往他的感情时不时浮出浮出水面，但总是带着安全距离，带着各种面具，被掩盖成忠诚、友爱、友谊并对其真正的意义讳莫如深，但欲望不能，欲望这扇门一旦打开就再也没有后退之路，John也再也不能假装对他们之间那种不同寻常的互动睁只眼闭只眼，他再也不能在看到Harold的手指轻巧地掠过键盘时不去想象他的手会如何抚摸自己，他也不能再看到Harold喝酒时，沉溺在他嘴唇吞咽的动作，允许自己想象这张嘴唇吻上自己的时候会是什么感觉，他已经把这些念头压抑得太久，也太辛苦，把他们压入思想深处触不可及的地方，然而，它们从没有消散过，现在Harold和自己一同躺在一张床，本来不该发生的都发生了，Harold正以他那种独特的华丽贵族口吻在倾诉说爱语，说在姑娘们回来之前他们有一天半的时间享受这样的时光，当John让他高潮时，想叫得多大声都没问题。

”我觉得我们是不是应该加快步伐。"Harold沉思了一会儿说道，“由于这是我们的第一次，我觉得更长时间的准备工作是必不可少的，所以这就表示我们的主要任务是——

“哦，上帝，Harold……”

"不过我也相信我们也能因材施教。”他愉快地继续说道，就好像没听到John的华一样，而当他附身亲吻John的胸膛的时候，John才蓦然灵光一闪地想到Harold其实在开玩笑，而且玩得挺开心。

John自认为自己自始至终都愿意将这样的快乐带给他，而这些年来他却将这感情深埋心底，以为这样能够让Harold觉得满意，他本可以早些说出口的，但他太害怕让这些逾越的念头从不见光的地方冒出头来让Harold意识到自己的真情。

感谢那颗子弹，John想到，陷入枕头里，闭起眼睛，发出一声如梦似幻的叹息，Harold柔软的嘴唇出人意料地含住了他的蘑菇头。

这并不是因为在很长一段时间John都独身一人，也并不是因为自己被含入柔软舒服湿润的口腔内壁让自己的脊椎带起一股颤栗，更不是因为有一张嘴含住了敏感的地方，而是因为那是Harold，他所做的一切冠以了Harold的名义，他有着自己独特的方法，好奇地用舌头探索着John阴茎上的每个起伏，像是在记录一块新的领域，Harold在感知他的反应，通过，触碰，吸吮，描绘自己所给予他的各种刺激，得到的各种反应，Harold很雀跃兴奋的体会着——如果在这个点上轻轻舔舐应该是何种反应，或者这样把唇舌抿起来包裹住吸吮会是什么反应，又或者用舌苔重重摁压这里会怎样——啊，John发出了更大声更激烈的喘息声，来告诉Harold自己哪个地方最想要得到照顾，Harold便能很快的调整，得知John喜欢被如何的对待，他一贯地采集数据，相应的调整自己的举措，更令人陶醉，居然有人如此以全身心的沉迷在这温柔的举措中来让你得到最大的快乐，John简直没有办法不让自己高潮，他克制得太艰难了，他想，他要用极大的忍耐，咬紧牙关，握紧拳头，坚持着，直到Harold松开唇舌让他的已经变得湿滑厚实的阴茎滑离了他的舌头，重新接触到湿空气中，（在离开Harold的嘴唇感觉凉凉的），困惑地看着John的脸

“Reese先生，”Harold有些责怪地说，“你到底在忍什么呢？”

“我不想——Harold——我不能——我就要——”

“老天。”Harold笑了起来，“这可是我做这些的目的啊。”

“但是，我，你，我不想——在你嘴里——”John的脸涨红了，羞于对Harold坦诚自己所想的那个念头：求你，Harold如果你不想我射在你嘴里的话，那我也不想就这样射，但我恐怕已经要失控了。

“哦。”Harold突然之间明白了他的意思，“如果只是那样的话，我保证，没事的。没关系。”John还没来得及反驳，他就又重新低下头去把John吞了进去，——吞得比之前还要深，这一次，就好像之前那样——他开始轻柔舔舐，，从底部开始吮吸到冠头，John粗重的喘息着，一次一次又一次，充满狂乱和渴望地抬起自臀部，想把阴茎更深地挺到他的嘴里。

然后汹涌的快感席卷了他，“Harold.”John喊了出来，他射了，止不住地射了出来，暖融融的液体射满了Harold的口腔，他感到Harold舔了一下，尝了尝味道，似乎觉得还不错的样子，之后舔干净了John颤动阴茎上的最后一滴液体，然后就这样维持了很长一段时间，调整自己力度抚慰着高潮过后敏感的阴茎，怕带给他什么刺激造成疼痛才渐渐地放松了嘴上的禁锢，John的整具身躯瘫软在床上，浑身大汗，他的阴茎疲软了下去，而Harold正用无限温柔的吻轻轻地爱抚着它。

“Harold.”John满足地叹息一声了，Harold笑了，似乎十分满足于自己的所作所为，他爬回床头去吻John，让他尝到自己嘴里的味道，带着一种独特的却又色情十足的气息，他们吻着，湿濡，轻软又渴求的吻持续了很长时间，一直到John的手滑了下去，握住了Harold硬挺的阴茎，上上下下的抚弄着，让Harold瑟缩了一下。

“轮到我了。”John低沉的说道，Harold点点头，John滑了下去，想要把Harold刚才在他身上的一切如法炮制一番，但Harold拦住了他。

“别。”Harold的反应让人所料未及，“John,你会吻我的吧？”John抬头看着他，充满疑问。“你会吗？”Harold停了停，“你的手。”他最后说，“求你，就用手就好了，当你——我想要你吻我。”

John觉得自己可能要晕过去，为这不加以掩饰的纯粹的享乐，被告知如何去做，从而了解Harold希望他如何执行，告知他想要被怎样对待，John从他的胸口吻上去，把他温热的身体安置在一个舒服的位置，躺在Harold的身侧，把手搭上的腹部，握住Harold的阴茎，他试着表现的很有把握，试图用表现告诉Harold自己知道自己在干什么，试着不要自己表现出太多好奇的表情，一切都就绪之后，他才专注认真地亲吻起Harold来。

原本安静的房间里很快充满了火热呼吸和呻吟声，Harold在John的稳固的握抓里颤抖不已，他的屁股抬起又放下，甜蜜的重量压迫着John的身体，他的嘴唇炽热地含吮John的嘴唇，烫人得像是发烧，John从没有这样的经验，他也开始慢慢地探索，观察着Harold的反应,Harold似乎喜欢他的拇指顺着他的柱身从上往下的感觉，最上头已经开始分泌出那甜蜜的湿濡液体了，他喜欢John的手探索到阴茎下头那两颗阴囊并开始轻揉他们的感觉，他喜欢被紧紧抓着整根阴茎，他喜欢John的指甲在柱身上上下挂搔的感觉，他喜欢分开嘴唇大口吞没John的嘴，喜欢感觉他们的舌头互相勾兑纠缠在一起，他原本轻声的喘息开始变成渴求的呻吟，听上去似乎就像是从腹腔发出的那样，他开始在亲吻中不自觉地叫着John的名字，臀部开始颤抖震动，John想起Harold告诉他不必抵抗这种感觉。

Harold自然是不会强忍。

灼热湿润的精液突然从Harold的阴茎中喷射而出，Harold带着狂喜喷射在John的手里，他颤抖地趴在John的身上，高潮席卷了他，仿佛石子被投入河里泛起的涟漪一般回荡不绝，John拢着他，让他射得到处都是，上下滑动着直到那阴茎吐尽最后一滴，当浑身涨红颤抖的Harold最终从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，他浑身黏黏糊糊，疲软却又极其满足愉悦，又带着热情吻了John一遍又一遍。

“我觉得我们的第一次都做得十分出色。”Harold想了想说道，“所有的事情都在我们的预期之中。”

“不能更同意了。”John说道，陷入枕头里，伸出手把Harold抱入自己的。

“那么我们早晨再进行第二部分，是吧？”Harold悄悄地问道，仿佛这是世界上再理所当然不过的问题了，随即他心满意足地蜷进John的怀抱，没过多久就进入了梦乡。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John阖上双眼，感觉到眼泪悄然滑落脸颊。“在我一生中。”他沉痛地说，“没有人以这样的眼光看我——在我干了那么多事之后——还觉得我是个善良的人。”
> 
> “那是因为他们从没有像我看你那样，”Harold说，“看到真正的你。”

正文：

John从没睡得这么好过。

在军队服役时他已经同所有人那样，学会了一种接近于生存本能的入睡方法，能短暂的入睡、警觉的醒来——这种技能在混乱地区，尤其是战区，是至关重要的保命绝招。因为随处可以打盹，所以John的睡眠总是零星碎片式的，他能够在一把坚硬的木头凳子上小憩40分钟，突然醒来即刻能精确迅速地瞄准自己的目标。

这种习惯在回到文明社会的日常生活中却没有调整过来。

John艰难地调整这个习惯，漫漫长夜独自一人在空荡荡的房间里不知所措，有时候他也外出盯梢整个晚上（这种情况偶尔出现），或者有时候会有个姑娘（极少出现这种情况），做爱对这种情况于事无补。或者不如说，性爱在一开始改善了这种焦虑，但之后却让情况愈加糟糕，在Jessica之后，如果身边有人对John来说反而是越来越睡不好觉了，所以事后安安静静离开或者让别人离开自己住所会更好，只是John有时候会对自己的这种行为感到厌恶——所以通常都是自己大半夜从一个陌生人的床上起来，悄无声息地收拾好衣物，打开门不辞而别，仿佛解脱一样地回到纽约城夜半熟悉的怀抱里。

长此以往以来，情况并没有好转。

然而，随着时间的推移，他慢慢地了解Harold，他们的友谊也逐渐深厚起来，也就越来越眷恋两个人一起共度的夜晚，这些夜晚把他内心不愿触及的阴暗面一点一滴驱散了。Harold，当然，他也孑然一身在黑暗中踽踽独行，于是他们俩有了更多的时间共度时光，即便是没有号码的时候，也愿意互相陪伴，不着痕迹在彼此身上找寻慰藉。Harold很可能会在打算看歌剧的时候多买一张票，John也会带他一起去尝尝某天他机缘巧合下找到的一家明洞韩国烧肉。再或者，他们会想要带着Bear出去好好溜溜，牵着狗在切尔西和东村安静的树荫道上舒适自然的闲聊。

但不知为何，或者应该说是理所当然，这些事情戛然而止了，他们开始礼貌地互相道晚安，然后回到各自的公寓里，强迫自己入睡，之后便是第二天的行事历程，一如昨天，周而复始。

所以在这——天赐一般蚀骨入髓的高潮过后，被一双温柔的双臂紧紧搂着毫无所觉，没有任何梦魇追逐酣睡长达9小时醒来——元气满满，精神焕发，沐浴在早晨和煦的阳光中，更别提Harold还睡眼惺忪哼哼唧唧地用鼻子磨蹭这他的胸口——的John来说，几乎觉得自己如获新生。

John不禁扪心自问起来，这样是否不妥当，在他们还正在同Samaritan抗争时，自己此时此刻却显得如此餍足，如果他还想要继续渴求更多，再多一天——就在Shaw和Root回来之前的这段时间——想要继续享受那种仿佛小泡泡浮现起来的喜悦和阳光，想要继续体会那种温暖和甜蜜，这样是否也不妥当，或者说，他低头看着那头灰棕相间乱糟糟的脑袋正用脸颊蹭着自己。这种感觉似乎是在弥补自己掩藏多年都没有告诉Harold Finch自己爱着他。

Harold微微挪动了一下自己的手臂，发出刚刚睡醒才会有的那种轻声哼哼。“所以这并不是做梦，是吧。”他调侃了一句，抬起原本搁在John的胸口的脸，冲着后者露出一个惺忪朦胧的微笑，John也笑了起来。

“如果我也同样梦见了这个，”他调皮地辩解道，伸手摸了摸自己和Harold相贴的腹部，那儿经过昨晚的洗礼还是黏黏糊糊的，“我要起来把湿床单换掉了。”

“我们可得好好清理一下。”Harold表示同意，“如果要让Shaw小姐知道的话，恐怕她的毒舌可不会让我们好过。”

“她知道的。”John到，然后告诉了Harold之前他和姑娘们在电话里的那段对话。Harold显然也对姑娘们这样强势的在他们之间推一把的举措感到有点尴尬、困窘、还带着点好笑。“这么说我就明白了。”他想了想说到，“在某种程度上就解释了，为什么Root一直在强烈建议我留在这儿，让她和Shaw去城里见那个编程工程师。”

John抬起眉毛，Harold笑了，“好吧。”有点不情愿地承认，”只是其中之一的原因。”

“要让我说，我们就只要顺其自然就行了。”John建议到，“笑就让她们去笑好了，她们总归需要一个接纳的过程的，然后我们就能吧第三件卧室清出来了。”

“为什么？”Harold问道，“难道我们会有新访客吗？”

“听着。”John坚决地说，“基于我们现在说开了，我想有人和你说说你楼下的哪个办公桌简直乱得让人看不下去。”

“可是我觉得——”

“几乎占满了整面墙，”John可不想就此闭嘴，“你也不清理清理，卡片、写过的纸和各种文档就这么摊得到处都是。”

“那还真是抱歉了。我恐怕是错过了些日子，倒是不知道你现在已经变成了一个设计审美品味如此挑剔的人，顺便想问一下，你身上的那件衬衫连续穿这有多少天了呢？”

“看样子你的确在注意我。”John回答，口气里掩藏的胜利者的骄傲感让Harold笑了起来。

“我一直注意着你。”他说，尽管蕴含着轻快和愉悦，叙述的口吻依然还是阐述事实那样的平稳。John只感觉腹部盘旋而起一股暖流，阴茎似乎也从沉睡中逐渐觉醒过来了。

他们互相凝望了一会儿，似乎在考虑着什么。“尽管我很想在床上和你耳鬓厮磨一整天，”Harold不太情愿地说道，“但我想现在应该回去工作了。”

“为什么？”John问道。

“你和我可能会受人类本能欲望的影响，John，但是机器可不等人。”

“就一天。”John说道，“按照Root开车生猛的情况来说明天她们来就回来了，这几个月来你都没怎么好好就寝和进食，一直日以继夜在工作。”

“John——”

“你应该休息一天。”John坚持，“我们都应该休息一下，今天你不准碰电脑——”

“你也不准碰抢。”

“很公平。”

“休假吗？”Harold沉思道，“我的老天，一整天都不工作，那么我们现在到底应该什么呢？”

“我不知道你怎么想。”John说，“但我想可以先洗个澡。”

* * * * *

数分钟后，John跪在白瓷砖的地面上，Harold站在他的身前，热水冲刷在他的背上，身体因兴奋而略微有些刺痛，这是他生平第一次，把另外一个男人的阴茎含入自己的嘴里。

喷淋把他俩都冲干净了，所以刚开始Harold尝起来是没什么味道，就好像干净的水流，在John嘴里的阴茎逐渐开始变得温热弹动起来，他自身的味道就浮现了，暖融融的，略微带点咸味。John一开始并不知道怎么才能把这根东西全吞进去，所以起先他小口的尝试，就包住蘑菇头恰好抵到自己牙关的位置，之后才湿漉漉地，充满渴望地吸吮起来，Harold颤抖着手像要在热气中抓住什么东西好让自己在这刺激的知觉里支撑住自己的身体，但抓摸一阵也没找到，John便伸出了手让Harold握住，强健的臂膀提供了有力的支持，他整个人就和石头一样结实，Harold扶着他的双手，靠在浴室的墙面上。

“现在好点儿了？”John吐出了Harold的阴茎抬头看着他，后者点了点头。

“好多了。”Harold说，“谢谢，我恐怕你让我觉得腿软了，Reese先生。”

这些带着喘息的话语诱得John重新低下头去吞进Harold的阴茎，这次他张开了嘴，让那光滑的柱身滑入自己的口腔里，贴着舌头占满整个口腔，感受那厚实的重量，给Harold带来一种全新的感觉，让他想起自己昨天晚上对John做到一系列取悦John的事情。

John喜欢被他叫，“Reese先生。”

所以Harold并没有换其他的称呼。

“哦。”当John的嘴紧紧包裹着Harold的阴茎时，他发出尖锐的抽气声，“Reese先生，这感觉着实美妙非凡。”阴茎被裹得更加密实了，John的舌头也加入进来磨蹭着，“是的。”Harold喘着气，“是的，Reese先生，就是这样，哦，哦。”他晃动着自己的胯部往前挺动，双手把John的强壮的手臂越抓越紧，John贪婪地舔舐吸吮着Harold，惊讶于自己居然能够给他带来如此巨大的快乐，惊讶自己居然能让Harold硬成这样，感受到Harold的阴茎在自己舌头上的分量，听着属于Harold那柔软急切的细碎哭喊。

Harold高潮了，他射了John满嘴，略微有些咸腥的味道尝起来就和John曾经希望过的一样，又好像完全不一样。Harold的高潮汹涌得很，John顺势迅速地全部吞了下去，他抬头看着Harold的脸，热水打湿了他，深色的头发贴在头皮上，顺着那完美的头骨和脸颊往下流淌着，填满了骨骼皮肉凹陷下去的地方，有几小股水流还从嘴唇细碎地流到地上，Harold的高潮持续了一会儿，他低头看着John的脸，又吐出了一些。

等到高潮过去的时候，Harold的双腿几乎无力支撑自己，Harold只能替他清洗自己，贴近他，方便他能抓着自己保持平衡，一边给他的身体和头发打上泡沫，之后再用温度略烫的水把他们两人冲干净，他其实还有力气，慢慢地把John的阴茎握进自己的手里，一边吻着他充满肥皂香气的胸口一面撸动，直到John粗重呻吟着射在他的手里。

“我必须坦诚地说。”Harold嗫嚅这说，坐在淋浴房里靠着墙放的那条长凳上，向John伸出手，“迄今为止来说我可从未想过在浴室里进行亲密的活动有这样的吸引力。”John小心翼翼地跨坐在Harold身上，压低身体去吻他。

“现在有那么点看到吸引力了，是吗？”他咧着笑，Harold往后靠着墙，John的吻顺着他的脖子游移到胸口，然后又顺着胸口上来，Harold，John注意到——这种小小的注意力仿佛在他的心上悄悄开了一道口子——十分喜欢亲吻这件事情，他吻起来的感觉就好像一生中没接受或者给与过多少亲吻那样，吻John的时候似乎每次都非常惊讶的样子。所以John跨在Harold的大腿上，膝盖跪在长椅上，轻轻前后蹭动着，柔软的性器也慢慢地磨蹭着，慢慢地再度硬了起来，热水拍打在他们的后背上，水蒸气围绕着他们，他们互相亲吻着，直到几乎窒息才放开彼此。

他们亲吻了很长时间，周围都是湿濡温热的喘息，柔软的嘴唇，泛着粉红色的皮肤以及混着柠檬-迷迭香那属于Harold价格不菲的肥皂的味道。Harold环抱着John好让他贴近自己，但过了一会儿一只手顺着John的背滑了下去，滑到了他们俩生机勃勃的鼠蹊处，“我相信休息期应该已经快要过去了吧。”他显而易见，意味深长的说，“所以你有兴趣进行下一阶段的活动吗？”

“我们在休假呢。”John对此不能更同意了。他从Harold身上下来，站在他的面前，Harold的双手充满欣赏的在John健美的大腿上摩挲，然后他往前，含住了他的阴茎。

Harold是个学习的好手,昨天晚上他的观察早就让他对此了然于心，John倾身往前，双手在Harold上方支着墙，Harold灵巧娴熟的嘴湿濡地包裹着他的蘑菇头，亲吻，娴熟地舔着之前已经确认过John最喜欢被照顾的地方，John不由得发出舒服的喘息，这招的确有用，搞得他差点秒射，几乎难以自持，他冲进Harold让人疯狂的嘴里，充满快慰地喘息着，感到Harold的舌头慢慢轻拍着自己的柱身，然后饮下他每一滴射出的精液。

其实并不是这样，在最后的时候，就在Harold松开她，微笑着看着John，最后顺手给给他的性器一个轻柔的捋动之后，导致了最后一次意想不到的射精，液体流到了Harold的手指，Harold低头，露出一个奇怪的表情。“也许这就是在淋浴时进行亲密行为的吸引力所在。”他若有所思地说，“证明我们两个人都比较喜欢整洁，这是一种十分干净清爽的发泄方式——或者我们应该可以说——试验。”

然后他抬起手，把黏糊糊湿漉漉手指擦在John的胸口上，John阖上眼睛，Harold的手指把那厚实温暖粘稠的液体涂抹在他的皮肤上，天哪，这感觉真不错，这种意想不到的原始的，粗糙的，脏乱的感觉。他充满渴望和高兴地跪在Harold的面前，“好吧。”他嗫嚅到，把Harold的性器握在自己的手里，热烈地吻着，“就像你说的。我们恰好在浴室里，就好好利用这一点好了。”然后他的嘴又开始忙碌贪婪地“工作”起来，吸吮，舔舐，撸动，抚摸，享受这全方面的飱宴，感受重量，热量，味道以及嘴里阴茎的厚重，Harold很快就蓄势待发了，就在他快要高潮的时候，John却突然往后跪坐在自己的脚跟上，退了出去，闭上了眼睛。

“Reese先生。”Harold不是很确定地出声，John笑了起来。

“试验，你说的。”他提醒道，“我们正在浴室对吧，不会有什么问题的。”

“John——”

“Harold,我知道你想要的。”

上帝保佑，他真的想这么做，所以在低沉的呻吟或者说几乎是咆哮之后，在John使劲迅速地撸动他的阴茎，Harold射在了John的脸上，脖颈上，肩膀上，甚至还有一些飞溅到了他的头发上，他射了，一波又一波，沉重的呻吟混合着低声的喘气，他凝视着John黑发上的乳白色液体，和John的深皮肤和黑头发混合在一起，John没有把他们冲掉，而是站起身凑上前去给了Harold一个黏黏糊糊的吻，把那些东西抹在了他的嘴唇上，惹得Harold措手不及起来，两个人身上头发上现在都抹得湿湿黏黏的。

“我的天，Reese先生。”Harold呢喃着亲吻John的胸口。“我可没想到自己有一天自己会因为不整洁而……有了性冲动。”

“你可真是每天都在学习新东西。”John说到。

等到他们终于从浴室中出来——再度把自己弄干净之后，因为蒸汽和两次高潮的关系——他们已经精疲力竭没有太多的力气去做除了爬上柔软的床铺之外的事情了。“别误会我的意思。”John在Harold耳边低声说到，他们都躺上枕头，想要慵慵懒懒舒舒服服地在早中午睡个回笼觉，“到目前为止为我很享受发生的这一切，但昨天晚上你似乎说过关于什么’主菜’的”——

“主菜会上的。相信我，应该在下午的时候。”Harold平缓地说到，他的声音低沉地说到，让John的脊椎浮起一股舒服的颤栗感。“不要急，John，我还没忘记呢。”他说着，闭上了眼睛。

* * * * *

John大概是睡了一个小时，醒过来的时候是9：30，在Harold的额头上落下轻轻的一个吻就起来了。Harold蠕动了一下，没有醒。John脱下自己的短裤和最喜欢的那件洗旧了的T恤衫（Root和Shaw在他还在医院的时候去了一次他的公寓把一些随身日常的东西理好了放在了这个安全屋里，而当时John所有的注意力其实都在自己的复健活动中）然后轻手轻脚地下楼，煮咖啡做早餐。

他们现在住在郊区，凌晨两点订中餐外卖显然不切实际，所以不得不准备了充足的食物储存，或者更准确说来是Root备存了食物，因为她只要端出一份玉米松饼就能转移Shaw的注意力，这样她们就不会有任何争执了，而其他人趁机从中受益。大部分时间都是Root和John做菜，Shaw和Bear吃得最多，Harold三餐不定，吃饭时间也并不规律，时常会忘记自己需要进餐这一点，除非Root把餐盘横在他和电脑之间坚持他得吃点东西，他才会照做。其实单独一个人住的时候，做饭是一件十分无聊的事情，所以John其实也并不经常下厨，他一般都是那种在去工作的路上随便买杯黑咖啡抓个硬面包啃啃的人，不过一个慵懒周末的早晨，享受丰盛的早餐倒是他一直以来都挺喜欢的事情。

好吧，确切来说今天是周一，但谁让他们在休假呢。

他专心致志于手里的煎锅，小心翻动着黄油牛奶做的薄饼，所以没有听到Harold下楼来的声音，直到Harold走进厨房，他才注意到，John从炉子前转过身，手里端着热气腾腾的薄饼，看见Harold盯着自己，脸上带着惊奇的表情

“怎么了？”

“你在吹口哨。”Harold说，好像自己见证了什么难以置信的奇迹似的。

“哦。”John说到，“我有吗？”

“吹着口哨呢。”Harold不敢置信地重复了一遍。

John耸了耸肩，有一点困惑。“我有时候是会吹口哨。”他说，把餐盘放在Harold面前，从橱柜里拿枫糖浆。

“我认识你这么多年了，Reese先生，我可从没听过你吹口哨。”

John想了想。“嗯。”他若有所思说到，“我猜想这句话属实。”他在茶杯里倒上咖啡，然后把薄饼盛到自己的盘子里。“这是老习惯了。”他坦白到。“当我还小的时候经常让我陷入麻烦，有时候我自己根本意识不到，尤其是每当我——

他顿了顿。握住枫糖浆。Harold看着他。

“感到快乐的时候。”Harold替他说完了话，John别无他法地点点头，似乎无法承受内心的想法突然冒了出来，他说不出口：

他已经很久很久没有感觉到快乐过了，久到自己都不记得了。

Harold试着想要再说什么，但最终没说，他移开目光。“趁热快点吃吧。”John说到，Harold咬了一口。

“很美味。”Harold真情实感地说到，对着John笑了起来，绽放的爱意和欢乐仿佛让人如沐春光。

快乐。他想。谁知道。

* * ** * *  
休个假的念头，刚开始只不过有点像是个玩笑话，然而他们两个人都真的都没有意识到他们有多需要真的休个假，，Harold不记得自己上一次是什么时候好好睡过一个完整的觉了，他埋首于工作——或者说，在过去的那几天里，假装埋首于工作，坦白说，这真的是一件很费神的事情。他已经接近精疲力竭的边缘了，尤其是他素来一年12个月几乎每天超过20个小时的工作——罪恶感让他不停地担忧John，而不是去看顾机器——临界于垮掉。但John说的没错，他们的确需要一天的假期，Harold现在已经觉得自己的感受同过去截然不同了——沐浴在厨房温暖的阳光照射下，闻着咖啡和松饼的香气，之前还体验了两个高潮，以及睡了一个回笼觉，John现在正在桌子对面对自己微笑——而不是他昨天这个时候的样子，把自己藏匿在卧室里，试图用工作麻痹自己却一再以失败告终，脑海里乱糟糟的除了John还是John。他怎样快如闪电那样的把他推倒在沙发后头保护他，以为他们又一次身处险境，他沉重的身体怎样地倾覆过来保护性遮蔽他而自己惊讶而微张嘴，自己怎样难以自持地在短暂的一瞬里回吻了他，才意识到他们各自的身份，他们在做什么，他们身处何地，他怎样猛然推开他落荒而逃，之后他如何辗转反侧一整晚，一整天，强迫自己分心却无法集中精神，直到John说出的真心话，将所有的事和盘托出。

这一天多么与众不同，他们两个人都如此在内心感慨着。太阳从黄色的窗帘外倾泻而入，两个人吃完了各自的松饼，就如同之前承诺过的一样，John没有试着去碰过起居室里的武器，Harold也没有拿起过自己的笔记本电脑，取而代之的端着各自的咖啡回到客厅里，一同蜗在沙发上一起翻阅着报纸——Harold无论住在哪儿，哪怕是安全屋里也要随时都能收得到《纽约时报》。两个人专心致志各自看着自己感兴趣的部分，Harold沉溺在字谜游戏里，John则看着体育新闻版块。“我们已经快要装普通的情侣装不下去了呢。”Harold冷幽默地说了一句，一点都不掩饰自己在John赞赏的眼光中表示自己只用6分钟就解开了字谜的洋洋得意。

“不过今天才是礼拜一。”他又喃喃地否定了一下，“一周的难度应该是会逐步增加的。”

“Still。”*

*（这句话的意思的意思是，无论多难反正你总是会解开的，但是我并不明白为什么这句话在Harold听来就觉得色情了，可能他理解成引申为：无论你怎么样我都觉得你超性感的。但是我又想不出怎么把still这个词儿翻译得又色情又简单，类似于：“反正对你来说小菜一碟，顺便说一句，在我看来你总是超性感的”这样的翻译会让我觉得John怕不是个傻子，而且看起来超蠢的，这一点和cara讨论过。所以就不翻了_(:з」∠)_你们可以自己尝试体会一下，也希望有志之士能够踊跃翻译帮我修改。总之这两个人的恋爱脑我现在不是很理解。）

“我不知道你居然能把解字谜说得那么色情。”Harold说到。

“老实说。”John坦承道，“我也不知道。”

20分钟之后他们又酣畅淋漓地全情享受了一次洗浴过程之后回到楼下，Harold继续看着报纸，而John——他真的只关心体育版面——拿出了前一天他没能看的书继续看了起来，那是一本Harold一直想让他看完的书《伊利亚特》，是Harold最后一个圣诞节时送给他的礼物，理所当然可以预料到的是，按照Harold的完美性格——书皮是陈旧的皮革封面的，已经翻得很软的纸张，闻起来甚至还有些令人愉悦的陈旧霉味，让John想起了过去他们在图书馆待过的那些漫漫长夜，但是就是这样陈旧，看上去并不值几个钱的书一直以来都被束之高阁，Harold却希望他能有空读一读一定别有意义。所以他蜷在沙发里，舒舒服服地靠着Harold的肩膀，在这么很长的一段时间，唯有书页柔软翻动的沙沙声，美味咖啡的香气，以及Harold皮肤隔着T恤透过来的温热的触感，伴随着那些字符。

John没有意料到自己会喜欢这本书，但的确是立刻就被深深地吸引了。这个译本很不错，Harold说过的——他自然是对于希腊译本有着真知灼见——John大约只有在被Harold拖去剧院看莎士比亚的时候，所以对于这本书只有个大致念头：描写的是几千年前的事情，现在却很惊喜地发觉自己真的很喜欢这本书，当然，更让人高兴的还是他随时随地可停下来，同Harold就其中的一些段落分享意见。

“为何要为我哀泣。”他念到，Harold很快地就认出到底是出自什么段落了。“无人可致我死亡，除了我的命运，而命运，让我告诉你罢，无论是勇士还是懦夫皆要面对。”

“它自我们降生之日起便同我们时刻相依。”Harold接了下去。

John笑了起来。“我喜欢这个赫克托。”

“我就知道你会喜欢他的。”

“但应该倒并不喜欢他的结局。”John幽默地说，“我还记得在中学的时候学到过什么大型木马什么的，让他的人民们陷入了大麻烦。”

“哦。他死状太惨。”Harold点头，微笑。“但他的死对于整个故事至关重要。”

“你是想借着这个故事告诉我什么，是吗，Harold？”John俏皮地开着玩笑，刚开始的确是个玩笑，他们都这样觉得，但很快他们都从这句话的引申意义里感到了些什么，于是都楞住了。

Harold把报纸放下，“John，”他开口，“我并没有那个意思。”

“你把它当圣诞礼物送给了我。”John慢慢地说到，回忆起那段对话。他想起当他拆开礼物的时候Harold热切地眼神，希冀这份礼物自己能够喜欢，想起了Harold结结巴巴紧张着说话的样子，说这本书是他最喜欢之一。他想起那时自己感受到各种激动——要多费力才能掩盖自己的心情不泄露太多的情绪——想到Harold亲手选的礼物，亲手包装它，全都是为了送给自己。这是四年以来的头一次，他们互换了圣诞节礼物，John想起了自己的那份——从Harold最喜欢的那家店铺里挑选一条围巾，羊毛制的，平整地放在长盒子里，这份礼物显得十分中规中矩，算不上一份亲密的礼物。那条围巾很漂亮，带着柔软干净的灰绿色，让John想起了Harold的眼睛的颜色——但他却不能告诉他这个原因，可是尽管如此，Harold整个冬天却老是戴着那条围巾。

他们曾经都那么对感情不知所觉。

“你说过你想要我读读这本书。”John说到，“你说这本书让你想起了我，赫克托让你想起了我。”

“John，请别——”

“为什么要给我这本书呢，Harold？”

“因为有些话我说不出，只能给你本书。”Harold迟疑地说，突然之间变得伤感起来，“我十分十分喜欢这本书——一直都很喜欢——也意识到我可能无法向你倾吐我对你的感情，我想着也许……也许能给你一些什么东西，我珍视的东西，让自己知道，在你家里会有什么东西是属于我的——这样的行为和念头看上去很愚蠢，事实上对我来说，从某些程度上总算是能够靠近你，保有了和你哪怕一丝一毫的关联。”

“哦，Harold。”John呢喃着，温柔的亲吻他比起眼睛，感受温热的眼泪，额头抵着Harold的额头好一会儿。

“John,我从没有——”

“赫克托怎么死的，Harold？”John平静地问，Harold往后挪了挪。

“John——”

“Harold，就告诉我吧。”

Harold喉结滚动了一下。“他是特洛伊的英雄。”他开口，“是他们最杰出的勇士，全城没有人能够与之相媲美，而且更为重要的是——他是个善良的人。”John突然觉得自己无法直视Harold了。“他品性高尚，就像你一样。”Harold说，“英勇，无畏，就像你一样。强健有力，以及，总是特别温和仁慈。对于特洛伊的其他勇士来说，他们当然渴望和希腊人一战，然而赫克托从不这么想，他做了他所能做的一切阻止战争，然而难以力挽狂澜，所以最后，他走出了特洛伊的城墙，让他的人民有机会能够逃跑，自己独自面对阿喀琉斯，他的死让他的人民有机会能够赢得战争。”

“然而特洛伊还是沦陷了。”John说到，就好像突然有一片乌云挡住了阳光一样，说话的低沉语调给完美甜蜜的上午时光带来一丝沉重的预感。

“是的。”Harold无力地回答，“特洛伊沦陷了，特洛伊注定会沦陷的，但是赫克托——”

“但是赫克托是个优秀的战士。”John低沉地说，“他站在了子弹之前。”

“John——”

“你害怕我们会输给撒玛利亚人。”John突然打断了Harold的话，Harold吃惊地往后缩了一下。

“什么？”

“一场我们难以力挽狂澜的战争。”John愣愣地说到。“有个人必须在最后直面死亡，让所有他深爱的人活下去，然而他依然不知道，他的城还是将会面临焚毁崩溃。”

“不是这样。”Harold坚定地说，他放下手里的咖啡握住John的手，“一个手握军队的人在战争中总会操纵各种恶毒、残忍的手段来达到目的。当然，赫克托死了，John，我们都会死。唯一的差别是如何赴死。希腊军队毫无荣耀可言，他们军队的领袖心胸不广且腐败，通过欺诈的手段赢得战争，但是赫克托拒绝自降身份，他至死都保留着自己的荣耀，独自一人堂堂正正的出战特洛伊的城墙之外。”Harold的说到，他的急切发自内心，紧紧握住了John的手，“他勇于直面自己的恐惧，因为他从未忘记过自己内心深处觉得重要，愿意为之一战的东西。”John感到眼睛刺痛了起来，那是眼泪刺疼了自己。“这就是为什么你对我来说无法取代。”John轻声说，额头抵在John的额头上，用温热柔软的双手捧着他的脸。“如果我我真的看中你的战斗技能，那么要是我需要，这个城市里有成百上千的人能够扣动扳机准确射中目标，但你之所以对我不可或缺，John Reese，不是你能做什么，而是你是什么人。”

“那我是什么人呢，Finch？”John轻轻地呼吸着，Harold的手出奇地温柔，捧着他的脸。

“你是特洛伊最后一位怀有善知的人。”他告诉他，“你永远不会让你的城生灵涂炭。”

John阖上双眼，感觉到眼泪悄然顺着脸颊滑下，“在我一生中。”他沉重地说到，“没有人一这样的眼光看我——在我干了那么多事之后——还觉得我是个善良的人。”

“那是因为他们从没有像我看你那样。”Harold说，“看到真正的你。”他吻了吻他。

没有。John想到。感到自己的心被痛苦的撑开，仿佛就要炸裂一般，的确没有人那样看待他。

“以及。”Harold温柔地说到，他最终退开身去，“在我还是个小男孩儿的时候，曾经一度爱上了赫克托。”John破涕为笑。

“希望你现在还爱着。”他说到，Harold再度吻了吻他。

“你又不是赫克托。”他说，“你不会这么简单被打败的，我对你充满信心。”

 

*TBC


	4. Chapter 4

他们俩就这么在午后温暖的阳光下中看了挺长一段时间的书，Finch让整本书给人的感觉焕然一新，他总是让所有的东西在他手里拥有了新一层的意义，伊利亚特已经不再是个单纯讲述着数千年的城市难逃毁灭的故事，而变成了倾诉曾经无法吐露爱意的载具。John想着，这就是让Harold觉得和我相似的人，他着迷于赫克此生最后一战，站在特洛伊城墙之外的模样，他从未像现在希望自己能成为Harold希望他成为的那种人。

Harold把报纸放在一边，心满意足用手指顺着John的头发，望着他看书默不作声。John阖上书放到旁边，自己倒是有点觉得被书感动到流泪有那么点不好意思，他往后靠着Harold的肩，闭起眼睛，享受Harold温柔的抚触，就维持这样的姿势坐了一会儿，之后Harold轻声地呢喃起了John的名字，隐约蕴含着一种温热渴求的意味。

“John，”他说，“我们上楼去吧。”

John的心差点停跳，自然是明白其中的深意。

“Harold，”他说，喉结滚动，声音沙哑，略微起身看着Harold.“你是不是，是不是打算——”

“我得承认，一整天都不联想到这件事情对我来说。”Harold说，“其实挺困难的。”仿佛像是对之前自己所说的那些做出一个承诺一般，他拉过John吻了他，John只感觉自己仿佛被爱神之箭射中，一时半会说不出什么话，也差点忘记呼吸。“跟我来吧。”Harold拉起John的手，把他引向卧室。

“脱掉衣服。”Harold的声音低沉又温柔，带着一丝兴奋和占据主导地位的命令语气。John十分惊讶自己居然已经硬了，简直是毫无道理的俯首称臣。“俯卧。”Harold让John趴在床上，把枕头舒服的垫在他的头和下腹，好让屁股挺离床垫，John只感觉自己看上去十分束手无策，还略带着羞赧。“觉得还舒服？”Harold问他，John只能点点头。“好的。”Harold说，“这个姿势看上去对我们——进行接下来的事很不错——算是个合适的准备工作。尤其是彼此都是第一次的情况下。”

“准备工作。”John重复了一遍，嘴巴瞬间觉得有点干干的。

“就……得让你准备好。”Harold似乎听上去也有点不好意思，但声音倒是出奇的冷静。“准备让我——进来。”

“Harold，”John呻吟了一下，Harold眷恋地抚摸着John的背，附身过来亲吻他的脖颈。

“Reese先生，”他说，“你希望我进到你的身体里去吗？”

John回应一声喘息，因为被枕头压着而显得声音模糊沉重，仿佛只在他自己的脸边擦过。

“哦，我很高兴听到这样的回答。”Harold说，John听得出他声音带笑。“还是躺好别动。”他说，“我很快就回来。”John闭起眼睛，埋入枕头让自己保持呼吸，免得等会儿Harold做什么举动又让他屏息。吸气，二，三，呼气，二，三，他感到自己的胸口抵着床垫起伏。Harold马上就要真枪实弹的操他了，他如此渴望，渴望如此汹涌，这汹涌已压抑了很长一段时间了，他曾经都不能对自己大大方方地坦白承认，现在，只要Harold在身边，其实自己也难以维持镇定的表象，即便是在最不着边际的梦境里也不敢想到Harold居然让他得偿所愿。每次他们在工作中因为种种原因，Harold搭上自己肩膀的时候，没错，以及他们每次的握手，有时候也还会拥抱，他曾经以为那就是全部了，但是像如今这样——

John感到晕晕乎乎的

“你准备好了吗？”Harold回来，在他背后出声，John感觉到他坐下了，就坐在自己的身后的床上，床垫因为重量的关系微微下陷。他点点头，但他其实没有，当然没有，最起码来说，他只觉得脑袋里乱乱的，塞满了紧张和兴奋，如果用比喻来形容，就好像一块硅酸盐被扔进了水里，咕噜咕噜地冒着气泡。他听到那个柔软的声音，以及带着略微黏糊的潮湿的声音——那是Harold打开了润滑挤在自己的手上，互相摩擦着好让它们受热融开，，“我先试着用一根手指进来。”他说，小心在John的后穴上慢慢绕着圈摩挲，并没有要进入的意思，就好像客人礼貌友善地敲着门，John慢慢呼吸着，最后手指真的滑了进来，轻轻的，没入到指关节，身体的第一反应总是下意识的一惊，抵抗了起来，随着一声响亮尖锐的喘息而紧紧收缩。“嘘嘘嘘。”Harold轻轻呢喃到，另外一只得空的手轻轻抚摸着他的背脊，“John，没事的，深呼吸，吸气，呼气，然后放松，只要放松就好。John。”

“Harold。”他呻吟着，努力缓和这种全然陌生的刺激，Harold的确轻柔，慢慢地挪动着，的确没用多久，John就放松了下来，让他的手指可以进得更深一点，

“非常棒，Reese先生。”Harold表扬道，只是听到这样的嗓音，John就觉得自己的阴茎似乎更胀了点，Harold的手指开始缓慢地戳刺着，进进出出，逐渐开拓和放松John内壁的肌肉，同时提醒着他保持匀速呼吸放松身体，就这样的持续了很长一段时间，Harold只用一根手指，直到感到John真正开始放松，才增加了第二根，这样的变量又让问题回到了原点，John紧张了起来，但第二次显然进程更快，身体没过多久便自然放松了下来，接纳了它们，并且John逐渐感觉这样还挺舒服的。Harold在John的身体里滑动着手指，并呈剪刀状撑开内壁，John的臀部几乎差点从枕头上弹起来，爆发出一声呻吟。“很好。”harold说到，“很好，”

“Harold，我——我不能——”

“现在转过身来，John。”Harold突然说，John虽然有点吃惊，还是照做了，翻身把屁股安放在枕头上，曲起膝盖，双脚撑在床垫上，向坐在床尾的Harold打开自己的身体。“我觉得这样应该会显得更容易点，”Harold建议道，“当我在进行下一步的时候你会比较能容易放松。”现在他滑入了第三根手指，同时弯下腰来，把John的阴茎含入嘴里。

他“把玩”了John数个小时，让John射了好几次，仔细地在John身上开拓，细心用手指了解疆域，小心翼翼地撑开，戳动，按摩，直到快感在John身体里堆集，让他的阴茎越竖越高，直到无法忍受，然后Harold弯腰，把John的性器含到嘴里，手指上忙碌的“工作”也没有停止，继续在体内作祟，同时却把嘴里的阴茎吸得又深又重，直到John爆发出粗重的喉音，汹涌的射精，再把它一寸寸舔干净——Harold的口活就和他本人一样，一丝不苟，精致细腻——然后再重新回到之前的“事务”上。

直到太阳开始西斜，John觉得自己几乎精疲力尽了，他浑身大汗，止不住颤抖，四肢无力，似乎就要化为一滩水，每一次呼吸都伴随着破碎的呻吟，他已经高潮六次了，Harold却依然在动作，坚持John一定要非常彻底无误地做好万全的准备。

“Harold,求你了。”John虚软地说到，一遍遍乞求着，Harold每次都温柔但坚定地回复他，“不行，Reese先生，还没有好呢。”

直到最后John不得不喘息着恳求，“Harold，求求你。”Harold终于说，“哦，上帝，现在可以了。”然后，终于——终于——Harold的阴茎轻柔的进入了John的身体。

John大声喘息着，阴茎和手指完全不同，手指是轻快的，灵巧的，任何动作都十分迅速，但是Harold的阴茎，沉甸甸，热腾腾，把John整个后穴都撑开了，撑到仿佛快要裂开一样。Harold刚开始只能一寸寸地进入，让John有时间好适应这种刺激。在姑娘们回来之前，他可以尽情的摸索试验，John的哭喊是这么急切，几乎失去控制的大声呻吟着，好像动物才会发出的那种奇怪的声音，他从没想过，也没听到自己居然能够发出这样的声音，吼叫着，发出呼噜中夹带着颤抖的声音回荡在房间里，Harold移动得很慢，很沉着，他现在一半都在John的身体里了，John才记起自己应该如何保持深呼吸，让Harold的阴茎给与自己的难以忍耐混合着疼痛和快慰的感觉排解了一点。

“我的老天。”Harold轻柔地说，似乎带着点惊讶，“这感觉好得惊人，”

他在John张开的大腿之间跪好，膝盖支着自己保持平衡，然后慢慢地让自己往里前进，他衣冠凌乱，颤抖着，惊喜得睁大眼睛，John在床垫上弓起身体，喘息逐渐变得急促和粗重，Harold现在对他所做的一切都仿佛掀起一股狂喜的巨浪。

Harold摘下眼镜，伸长身体越过手去放在床头柜上，体位的改变让他们两个人都惊叫出声。“哦。”Harold喘息了一下，John则猛烈的呻吟了起来，Harold保持了这个姿势一会儿，体验这种感觉。“这样是不是更舒服一点？”他温柔问着John，“我这样往前靠。”John虚软无力地点点头，眯起眼睛，双手无助地握成拳头贴着身体两侧，Harold滑得更深了，把John打开得更彻底，满满地占据了他的身体。然后往前附身含住了John的乳头——他挺起臀部，往John的身体贴近，然后——

“哦，老天。”John呻吟着，喉咙里爆发出粗哑的啜泣声，Harold正在操着他，他的身体敏感得仿佛在被火灼烤，他没有一点点冒进，轻柔舒缓，却坚定慢慢的滑动着，潮湿灼热的感觉让John仿佛置身天堂一般，“求你。”他破碎地喘息着，甚至不知道自己到底在在祈求什么东西，只是情不自禁地就这样说了出来，“求你，求你，是的，求你……哦，是的。”仿佛这些词语就是他唯一懂得的话了。

“你喜欢更重一点吗？”Harold问道，John晕晕乎乎地只能点头。“我发觉自己比我想的更渴望你。”Harold深情地说到，“但以这个姿势来说，我恐怕——我的腿，并不能胜任——哦。”他突然停了下来，似乎是想到了一个绝妙的主意。“啊，这样就会很好。”然后他调整自己变成坐姿。背靠着床头板，John看着他，Harold伸出双手，John顺从地爬了过去，让Harold牢牢地抱住。John则跪坐在Harold的大腿，膝盖两边撑住自己，慢慢地，小心翼翼地压低身体，让Harold的阴茎进入自己的身体。

这个角度带来的完全不同刚才的感觉，Harold的性器因为坐骑的关系笔直地进入了John的身体，进得比之前还要深，“Harold。”John呻吟着。

“哦，John。”Harold喃喃地亲吻着John的胸口，John双手捧起Harold的脸，亲吻他，挺动起来，刚开始是慢慢的，轻柔地，到后来幅度越来越大地骑乘着。

这种感觉几乎难以忍耐，仿佛被快感彻底的折磨着，把John的意识敲得粉碎，Harold的阴茎在自己的身体里的感觉是这样的实在，硬硬的，温暖的，以他们两个人都舒服，都喜欢的方式进出，John骑跨着Harold，又渴切又冲动，抬起和落下的速度越来越快。

“哦，John.”Harold低声呢喃着，把自己的嘴唇埋在John的脖颈，伸出手往下，握住他们几乎相贴腹部的阴茎，另外一只手则抓着John健美的背脊。

“Harold，”他轻声低语着，融进小个子的男人的怀抱里。

“为我高潮吧，Reese先生。”Harold诱哄着说道，湿热的手上下撸动着John的阴茎，前后两处同时的快感已经让John难以忍耐了，他抵着Harold的胸口一阵猛烈的颤抖，身体虚软了下去，Harold把他搂得更紧了，亲昵地说着爱语，温暖的手摩挲着他的背脊，一遍一遍地吻着她，直到自己也放弃了坚持，猛地挺近John的身体，射了出来。

他们维持这姿势很久，互相拥抱着，聆听着对方的心跳和呼吸。John几乎聚不起思考的能力来，一开始，所有的一切都是感官赋予的，Harold疲软的阴茎从自己身体里抽出来的感觉，他们两个人身上汗湿的感觉，以及床单和空气上充满着类似动物麝香的性爱过后的味道。即便是他们高潮过后很久，Harold还是紧紧地搂着他，似乎不想让他离开的样子。他们的心跳似乎在同步的跳动着——沉重而激烈，最后慢慢地和呼吸一样，一同又重新恢复到平稳的步调。

“你感觉如何？”Harold突然问道，语调有点怪怪的正式——就和他有些时候突然紧张起来的语调一样——John真的很难忍住不笑。

“很好，谢谢。”他回答，也同样正式的语调，“你呢？”

Harold因他的调侃而有点脸红，但依然笑了起来，“我的意思是,”John调整了一下姿势，让他的大腿搁在枕头上，伸出双手环抱住他胸膛，“是否——是否你允许我，我不是——”

“这很美妙。”John坦然相告，Harold看上去很高兴。

“很高兴你这么说。”Harold说，蜷进John的臂弯里，伸手去拿床头柜上的眼镜。

“不是吧？”John怀疑地问道，“你现在需要戴眼镜吗？还是你打算在床上再来一道解字谜什么的？”

“你可对我解字谜很少抱怨啊。”

“好吧，有道理。”

“况且。”Harold微笑着看着他，“我喜欢看着你。”

John可对这句话再无抱怨了，而且虽然他自己不怎么愿意承认，他更喜欢Harold戴着眼镜的样子，带上眼镜，Harold看上去更像他本来应该是的模样，就是这样，就是这张脸，这个容貌，John深深地爱着。

Harold戴上眼镜，John心不在焉地注意到眼镜旁边的那瓶润滑，它让John略微愣了愣。

他当时,显然没有注意到——毕竟他那个时候脸埋在枕头里，Harold爱抚他的时候正忙着呻吟——Harold从哪儿拿来的这瓶润滑，但现在这个念头可是占据了他的脑袋，要知道这个房子可是租的，以Harold一丝不苟的洁癖程度来说，这个东西要是前任房客留下来的，他是打死也不会用的。而以昨天John突如其来吻他的时候Harold几乎不敢看他的行为所表现出来的震惊和内心的挣扎，，他也是完完全全不会想到他们第二天会这样热切的度过一个以热烈性事为主的夜晚的。

“Harold。”John只感觉胃部一沉，“你从哪儿找到这个的？”

“我不确定你是否在真的想知道，Reese先生。”Harold说到，而此时John已经眼疾手快地注意到了瓶身上的按个粉红色的醒目标签上写：“配合其他硅胶制品使用。”的字样。

“哦，天哪。”John喃喃地说道，“哦，我的老天，哦，天哪，哦，我的天哪。”

“现在，John——”

“硅胶制品。我现在已经很难把那个画面从我的脑海里甩开了。”

“她们是大人了，Reese先生，我们并不应该——”

“我知道！我知道，我一定是个伪君子，只是——上帝，Shaw就好像我的小妹妹。”

“别担心，”harold干巴巴地说到，“这瓶东西不属于Shaw小姐。”

“这句话完全没有帮助，Harold，你现在已经让我脑海里想的东西越来越具体了。”

“好吧，我道歉。”Harold一本正经地说奥，“我只是觉得你可能会想要和我做爱来着。”

“我当然想和你做爱，非常想。”

“那显然Groves女士的这个小玩意儿是很有帮助的。”Harold微笑着说，“我希望你尽可能的别去构想Groves女士的那些硅胶小玩意儿——”

“上帝啊——”

“以及它们会被怎样的用来对付Shaw小姐——”

“Harold，你可真是会毁了我刚才的好心情。”

“无所谓的，Reese先生。”Harold愉快的i回答，“只要我能够在她们俩回来之前放回去，她们不会注意到的。”

“哦，老天，如果她们注意到了呢？”John呻吟了一声，“假如我们不得不坦白这些事情呢？Root肯定会疯狂取笑我们。”

“这样吧。”Harold说，“如果这实在很困扰你的话，我可以把这个东西尽快放回去，我们就不用了，直到下次周末采购的时候我从杂货店订一点，再计划我们的下次的’交流’，怎么样？”

“那可还要五天呢。”

“没错。”

“或者？”

“或者。”Harold说，“给我30分钟时间恢复一下，不再讨论这个有用的小玩意儿到底是从哪来的，那么我就保证，下一次我一定好好地，彻底的使用它。”

John感到它疲软的阴茎似乎又开始慢慢地蠢蠢欲动起来了。

他叹了一口气。“我宁可啃着自己的胳膊也不想当着Root的面说这话，”他冲着Harold咧嘴一笑，凑过去亲吻他。“但的确，感谢你，Root。”


	5. Chapter 5

他们在第二轮运动过后去厨房快速补给了一下体力——要知道现在可是晚餐时间，而这一整天除了早上吃的松饼之外他们俩可就没吃过别的东西了——之后又回到了Harold的床上，准备继续刚才他所提及的“晚间活动”。

坏消息是凌晨两点他们俩总算是“精”疲力尽之后，可是完全没有办法把那个从Root床头柜拿来的小东西打马虎眼蒙混过去了，要知道他们从她房间里拿来的时候，润滑还是满满当当的一整瓶，现在，无论从什么角度来说，嗯，都不再是了。

当然也有好消息，好消息是他们用得很尽兴。

他们喜欢John汗湿的手抓着冰冷的金属床柱，趴在床头，Harold跪在他身后从后头操他，也喜欢躺下来，方便Harold能够抬起他那条好的腿搁在John的身上把他揽着贴近自己，这样就能方便地摸到John的性器一同达到高潮，他们也喜欢在浴室里欢爱（这就让John想到了瓶声上的那个醒目的”防水“字眼，会蓦然地不太恰当地想到了某种关于姑娘们的清晰画面，但好在Harold很快就让他忘了这些，他压低John的身体，让他趴在白瓷砖上，热水稀里哗啦地冲下来，抓着自己从后头进入，操到他再也想不起别的事情）。

在这数个小时身体力行的摸索中，他们开始慢慢了解了对方的各种喜好，Harold意识到John喜欢服从的姿势——从某些方面来说——每当躺在床上被Harold倾覆地压着，会让他有一种“安全感”，喜欢当“被动的承受方”，更喜欢被“进入”的感觉，在这种情景下每次都会猛烈的射精。他喜欢趴在床上，把头埋在枕头里，身体柔软地放松，让Harold趴在他的身后。相对的，John也发觉每当自己吻着Harold的时候，他也会更尽情的高潮，Harold喜欢躺在床上，看着John悬在他身上，骑乘着他的性器，胸口抵着胸口，唇齿相交，模糊的湿濡的互相把对方着迷细碎的呻吟和喘息吞没。

他们喜欢每一种姿势，每一种姿势都带来晕晕乎乎的快感，仿佛上瘾一般令人沉醉。John当然喜欢高质量的性爱，而且有理由相信自己其实也算是个个中好手，然而没有人像Harold那样让他高潮迭起，没有人像Harold那样如此彻底深入他，温柔的击碎他内心的高墙，打开他，让他大汗淋漓，让他颤抖不已，让他呻吟喘息，再温柔又充满爱意地拥抱他，直到他从高潮的云端恢复神智来。

对于Harold来说，当然，他也很少让人这样走进他的内心。曾经Grace理解他，以一种温柔的宽宥悲悯和羞怯矜持的方式包容了他，Grace永远是这样的可爱，让人如沐春风，但他们之间存在的隐瞒，Harold从未忘却过，他没有像在John面前这样坦诚，这样真实。如果你问他，和Grace相处的自己是否是个完美情人，他一定支支吾吾地顾左右而言它，但，哦，John在他身下颤抖，呻吟，喘息着呢喃着他的名字，用那双起了雾气的深沉眼睛如此着迷的望着他……从没有人以这样的眼神看他。

他们对彼此的渴望和好奇从未停止过，直到发觉真的太累了才不得不停了下来。这次他们按照John喜欢的方式做爱，他的屁股饥渴地抬起来好把Harold吞得更深入，Harold猛烈地高潮了，射在了John的体内，虚软的身体倾倒下来，发觉自己自己只有翻身躺到一边的力气了，他躺在床上，脸朝着John，一遍又一遍的亲吻他，同时手也在不停地撸动着他的阴茎。

“Harold，我觉得我不能——哦，我觉得没力气——哦，老天——没力气再来一次了。”John颤抖着，话语自那短促急切的喘息中破碎的溢出，然而Harold依然还在细致地刺激他。

“我也是，Reese先生。”Harold露出一个略带愧疚的微笑，“我可从没有这样被掏空却又那么餍足过。”他吻着John的嘴唇，感受到手里的性器仿佛一个活物一般噗噗地跳动着，John拱起背脊，发出低沉狂热的哭喊，然后那些带着暖意湿濡的液体再度沾满了他的手指，他们全无力气地躺在一起，黏糊又慵懒，疲劳又满足，John只感觉到一阵深沉的，美妙的睡意汹涌地袭来，眼睫毛都快要阖到一起去了，他所能记得的最后一件事情是Harold把自己蜷缩到他的臂弯里，把自己的头枕在他的胸口，轻轻的嗓音说着：

“我从不知道自己能感受这样美好的感觉。”

* * * * *

第二天早晨他们在用餐之前的洗浴时间里又得空来了几发，早餐是John做了菠菜培根煎蛋卷，然后他们坐在沙发上喝着咖啡看着报纸，John把头枕在Harold的腿上，而Harold则又开始做起了周三报纸上的填字游戏(当然这次又是只花了六分钟）然后他重新看起了书。这感觉是这样的好，John躺在软软的靠垫上，头搁在Harold的大腿上，而Harold则充满爱意地用手指一遍遍梳着他的头发。他们就这样平和安稳地躺着，直到房子外头传来了汽车驶入的声音，他们互相看了一眼，随即John猛然地跳了起来，动作快得心虚，仿佛自己犯了什么错一样。然而Harold笑了起来，摇了摇头。“我们之前不是讨论过么。”他提醒道，“Shaw小姐和Groves小姐早就明白我们之间的事情，假装若无其事，企图掩盖事实是完全没有意义的。我们已经浪费了四年的时间回避这段感情，我已经不想继续浪费时间对别人扯谎了。”他伸手把John拉了回来，让他重新躺在自己的大腿上，然后拾起他的书继续心不在焉地巴拉着他的头发。“况且。”他一边笑了起来，带着调侃的意味，“她们俩的卧室和我的卧室才一墙之隔，所以我可不觉得我们费尽心机掩饰这个秘密能够维持得了多长时间。”

John为Harold话里暗藏的意思有点脸红，他想说什么但却被前门钥匙孔转动的声音唤回了注意力，Bear的爪子扑腾在地面上的声音立即就传来过来，它笔直地跑向Harold，好奇地用鼻子追着他穿梭在John头发里的手，看来就算是Bear，也意识到这种情况并不多见——Root和Shaw走进了起居室，Harold无 意站起身来，或者停下自己梳着John头发的手，他的冷静和坚持和毫不在意让John也维持了原来的姿势，所以他也没站起来，不过更多的理由是Harold的手抚摸着他头发的感觉的确让人不想离开。

“啊哈，这情况真是太可爱了不是吗？”Root兴高采烈的说到，“Sameen，看看呀，Harold正和最可爱,最眷恋他的宠物依偎在一起呢。”

“而且Bear也回家了。”Shaw说到，大口吞下路上她强行让Root中途急停买给她的枫糖甜甜圈。

“你的话真是有趣。Shaw小姐。”Harold并没有从书里抬起头来。

Shaw转向Root，“接下来恐怕我们每天都要看到他们这幅’可爱’的样子了。”她表情状似可怕的耸肩，“并不觉得我们俩能挨得过去。”

“我倒是觉得这场面很甜啊。”Root说到，“我很高兴Harry这么幸福的模样，看在上帝份上他们也折腾太多时间了。”

“这话的确不假。”Shaw赞同地说到，顺便又咬了一口甜甜圈。

“当着我们的面大大咧咧的谈论我们的事情，知道不知道我们其实不聋？”John说到，Shaw吃完了手里的甜甜圈，无视Root递过来的纸巾把沾满糖霜的手指往牛仔裤上擦擦。

“拿到了硬盘了？”Harold问道，Root笑着从双肩包里掏出来。

“其中的一块。”Root说到，“而且我们没有拿着枪突突别人哦。”

“我觉得准确的意思是我们甚至都没来得及拿枪突突别人。”Shaw纠正道，Root眼珠子溜了一圈，显然他们对这次的任务是否成功与否有了一些小小的分歧。

“我可真讨厌打断这样天伦之乐的画面。”Root说到，“但恐怕只有24小时来运行这块硬盘找出需要的东西，好让我们能在Carter Grace发现它不见了之前把这块东西放回去，Harry，恐怕要开个夜车。”

“很好，Groves小姐。”Harold说到，从沙发上站起来跟着她走向电脑，他回过头看着John，“要不要给你在背对书桌放把椅子坐？”他问道，“我知道那儿乱糟糟的让你的突如其来的精致审美遭到了冒犯——”

“你就是不会理一理的是吧，Harold。”

“在可以预见的未来时间里应该是不会。”

“哦，让我想想。”Shaw说到，脱下她的外套仍在沙发上，然后大大咧咧地跳进去和Bear蜗在一起，“我究竟是更愿意看到你们俩个傻不拉几的互相躲避对方，然后让所有人都生活在窒息的环境里，还是更希望看到你们俩现在变得如此黏黏糊糊让人恶心呢？你俩懂得，现在你们倆傻子——”

“完全不顾旁人的想法恨不得现在就扑上去扯掉对方的衣服？”Root在一旁轻快地说到。

“我其实是打算说’情话绵绵’的”Shaw说到，“不过，话也没错。”

“哇啊哦，Root，”John说到，“真是难以想象以前的我居然不喜欢你。”Harold对这话显然是挑了挑眉毛，而Root则露出天使一般无辜的笑容。

“哦，John，别这样说。”她撇了撇嘴，“我可是好心好意地为了解决你们俩之间的难题准备了一个十分周全的礼物呢。”

“什么礼物？”John怀疑地问道。

“我床头柜里的小玩意儿啊。”Root十分天真地说到，“你们可一定找到了是不是呀，我想一定用上了，尤其是你看上那么……”她上下打量一下John，“身心愉悦。”

John立即窘迫地红了脸，看上去Harold也没有好多少。

这两个姑娘们不只是把他们俩晾在一旁三天来解决他们之间的复杂的感情问题，而其实是给了他们三天时间去做——嗯——就是他们这三天干了不少的事情。

哦，我的老天。

Root一副心知肚明的样子让John几乎涨红到脚趾尖，只能以怒视来缓解自己的困窘。

“现在没人想要你的小命可不代表你永远都是安全的，Root.”John说到，“说话小心点。”

Shaw大口吃着甜甜圈一遍笑了起来，一边还顺手拿了一个喂给Bear，Root甜甜地笑着，拍了拍John的脸颊。

“你可以留着那个小玩意儿。”她说到，“我们就不需要了，哦，对了，我们还买了耳塞呢，所以你们可以尽情的——”

“够了，Groves小姐。”Harold略带责备地说到。

“所以现在我们有没有打算对多出来的那间房间做什么改动？”Root问Shaw，完全无视Harold的话，“也许可以给Bear弄个房间。”

“Bear喜欢和我睡一起。”Shaw反对。

“那我们的确应该给Bear弄个房间。”Root强调道。

“我倒是觉得我们可以弄个武器库。”Shaw说到，“弄个超级酷的架子。把装在口袋里的东西拿出来透透气——”

“就当我是个循规蹈矩的老古板好了，Sameen，但对我来说隔壁房间挂着一墙的手榴弹真的很难让我产生什么浪漫的想法。”Root说到。

“你以前可从来不觉得一墙的手榴弹有什么问题的——”

“是什么让你们觉得可以对我的房间多加置评的？”John说到。“那可是我的房间。”

“所以现在还是？”

“呃……但我的东西还在那儿。”

“那就搬走啦，我想要个武器库。”

“这是我的房间！我想要自己处置。”

“好吧，那么。”Shaw打了个响指。“所以你打算用那个房间做点什么呢？”

“……做个武器库。”John想了半天最后愤怒地说，Shaw得意地笑了起来。

“我有点开始喜欢这个沉迷恋爱还矫揉造作的John了。”她说着赶紧轻巧地躲开John过来抓她的手，“他现在看上去比以前那个阴沉沉的样子有趣的多了。”

“而且穿的也没有以前那么衣冠楚楚的。”Root笑着说道，看着JohnT恤汗衫的打扮，一脸优越感。

“现在不必那么打扮啦。”Shaw说道，“他已经吊上一个凯子了，终于可以不用刮腿毛，只穿着老头衫到处乱走，想在哪儿吃东西就在哪儿吃东西了。”

“哦，你也会明白这种感觉的。”Root突然机智地说了一句，Shaw脸上突然出现猝不及防的表情让John大笑出声，她转过脸来看着他，难得的露出惊讶的神色，即便是Root都测目了过来。

“瞧。”Shaw直言不讳地说，“刚才那种话我从没说过，如果你提起，我肯定不承认，如果你第二次提起我就把该死的你的手脚困在一起去，不过我不得不承认。”她说，“这样的感觉……也不怎么差——看到你这个混蛋居然能笑得那么开心。”

John看着Shaw

Shaw也看着John，

“Shaw，”他开口，却没说下去。

“给老娘闭嘴。”她说。

但是却笑了起来。

* * *

Shaw对于自己有一个武器库感到欣喜若狂（“他们可能，的确就像你说的那样是”一群混蛋“，但Shaw小姐，这可是最后一次，我可没有投资持股过什么带着空调设备系统的玻璃枪支展示柜之类的项目），然而她现在变得挺乐意帮忙的。所以在Harold和Root处理完那块偷来的硬盘上楼去睡觉的时候，John的房间除了家具已经空了，他所有的随身物品都已经搬去了Harold所在的主卧室。所以理所当然的，John发觉自己还算幸运，只要忍耐关于Root新购置的耳塞的笑话就行了，之后大家就各自回房睡觉了。

”姑娘们真的很喜欢给自己找乐子。”Harold有点不自然地在John身后关上卧室门，这种说法让John觉得可能算是本世纪最最保守的说法了。Harold笑了起来，“不过，”他填了一句，“我觉得这种玩笑也的确应该收敛一下，他们很喜欢让我们俩觉得尴尬——当然尤其是你，不过我倒是觉得——他们看上去更像是出于好意的亲昵，感觉她们挺开心的。”

“显然她们估计不愿意在外头再待上一个晚上，好让我们俩单独待在一块。”John一边说一边坐在床边看着Harold宽衣解带准备睡觉的，试着不要让自己流露出心里压抑着的高兴，这种感觉多么亲密，感觉他们就好像结婚多年的老夫老妻一般，睡一间共同的卧室，把穿了一天的一同丢进脏衣篓里待洗，有一搭没一搭的谈论今天一天发生的事情。

“这的确是个所有父母辈的都会面临的难题。”Harold说到，“我能想象就这么住在一个大房子里，还要保持着隐私是多么艰难的挑战，像我们这样外加两个棘手的孩子以及一条狗。”

这句话倒是给了John一个好主意。

Shaw在45分钟之后一阵风似的冲进卧室里，当然她的确有理由这么做，尤其是在床头板坚持不懈地撞击着他们两个卧室之间的那堵墙的，还伴随着男人夸张的，戏剧性的高潮呻吟声的时候，她已经做好准备打算踢断他们两个人的膝盖了。

“看在上帝的份上，”她咆哮道，“你们俩就不能——”

她的声音戛然而止

她花了一分钟时间来消化现在所看到的这个景象，John穿得规规矩矩的，闲适地坐在床边的椅子上翻看着手里的书，Harold则从浴室里走出来，一边还刷着牙。

“有什么事情吗？Shaw小姐？”Harold礼貌地问道。

Shaw的目光从Harold转向John，然后转到铺的整整齐齐的床上，然后又转回Harold的身上，怀疑地眯起眼睛。

“好吧。”她突然说道，“我对于今天下午我们所做的一切表示歉意，现在这事儿过去了，不要折腾了好吧，我们要打算睡觉了。”

“我真是不知道你到底在说什么呢，Shaw小姐。”Harold无辜地说到，“但如果你觉得自己很难入睡的话，我建议你去找Groves小姐，她应该有多一副耳机借给你的。”

“这一定是你的主意，对不对。”她指责着John，后者悠悠然地翻过一页书，头也不抬地看着他。

“不注重别人的隐私的人有时候就会遭遇这么尴尬的场面，难道不是吗？”他语气平静地说到，Shaw挫败地吼着离开了房间。

“你真是个混蛋，John Reese！”她回过头来喊道，猛然甩上了门。

“爱你哦。”Reese回嘴到，听到她的冷笑。

Harold爬上床，关掉点灯躺在自己睡的这一边上，看着John脱衣服，John可以感受到Harold的眼光包含温柔、爱意、渴望地落在自己身上，他又一次勃起了，这让他觉得真是惊奇，就这么简单的一个眼神，就能轻而易举地唤醒他的欲望，John爬上床，躺在Harold身边，身体已经全然准备好了。

他们真的尝试了，互相帮衬着把衣服从头上脱掉，刻意压低声音，热切的嘴唇相贴着，颤抖的呼吸交织成厚重的喘息，依然足够响亮，John的手握住了Harold的阴茎，感受着甜蜜的重量，它已经被润滑浸润德湿湿滑滑的了，他抓紧了性器，轻柔地跨骑在Harold身上，压低身体把它放进去。压抑声音真的太难了，当Harold包含爱意，睁大眼睛，热切地看着他的时候，他微微敞开的嘴唇，一遍遍便随着呼吸地叫John的名字，真的很难让John保持安静，以及当Harold那根光滑粗长硬挺的阴茎湿漉漉，轻而易举地滑入John的最深处，把他从里到外撑开的时候，压抑声音似乎也是不可能的，当Harold灵巧的手握住John贴住他的腹部的那根勃起的阴茎开始慢慢爱抚他的时候，根本难以保持悄无声息的状态。

John感到快感一阵阵冲刷着他，灼热的热感在体内慢慢积累，他的屁股抬起坐下，每一次都让Harold进得更深一点，Harold开始颤抖了，John索性沉下身体，让Harold的阴茎埋在自己的身体里，展开神曲覆盖住这个小个子男人好去吻他，“John，”Harold叹息着，喷着碧玺在他身下画不成句，John伸出双手占有欲保护欲十足的搂着他，贴紧他，用鼻子和嘴唇在他的脖颈上落下一连串热切的吻，Harold的脸埋入John的肩膀，抓挠着他的背脊，“我能射在里头吗？”他轻声在John的耳边呢喃，让John滚过一串舒服的鸡皮疙瘩，除了点头别无他话，Harold的手抓紧了John涨得法藤的阴茎，上头已经迫不及待地开始渗出亮晶晶的液体了了。他们几乎同时高潮，当哈罗德带着猛烈的力量，颤抖着，颤抖着，在他的臂弯里叹息时，约翰的内心爆发出一阵令人愉快的骚动。“噢，约翰，”他那低沉、晕头转向、肃然起意的声音，终于把约翰推向了高潮边缘，他的阴茎把哈罗德的手指射得又热又湿。哈罗德慢慢地，轻柔地抚摸着他，让他的意识回归。他们的身体几乎融在一起，约翰吻了吻哈罗德的因年龄和放松显得松弛的嘴角，感到内心被汹涌的爱意盛满了，甚至觉得自己可能已经被这种没顶的感情击成碎片。

“Harold。”他突然说，调整了一下角度侧躺在Harold的身边，就好像一条安然地毯子搭在他身上，“你什么时候知道的？”

“知道什么？”

“知道我的感觉，”John说,“知道……我对你怀有何种感情。”

Harold看上去有些尴尬，“这听上去有点愚蠢，”他事先预警了一下，有点困窘。

“说说看嘛。”

“好几年前的事情了吧。”Harold说，“是在图书管里，那天我正巧走过来，你在走廊上和我反方向迎面过来，然后——抱歉，我真的觉得这种感觉来的毫无道理而且还有点傻兮兮的，但不行的是这真的是我当时的体验——你的手，不知道为何就在我们擦身而过的时候，擦过了我的手背，就那么轻轻的碰了一下，然后我就……就觉得……很难说出当时我的感觉是什么，我觉得很难形容，也许当时我并没有意识到什么，但是之后没多久，我就突然明白了。”他略微抱歉地冲着John笑了笑，“真是抱歉啊。”他说，“我也希望我们之间的故事也许能够那么有趣一点，但，你应该不记得了吧，就这么细小的一个举措——”

“那天是星期一，两月份里的一个星期一。”John打断了他，Harold看着他，“下午四点，外面还在下着雨，你刚刚回来，想要去煮点茶喝。”

“John——”

“你穿着浅灰色的三件套。”John继续说了下去，“粉色条纹的衬衫，你的领带是酒红色，上面有金色的纹路，头发因为外头下雨的关系有点湿湿的，镜片上还有雨点的水渍。你看到我从厨房出来，当时你正想要进去，和我说，’Reese先生，想不想喝杯茶呢？’，要知道我当时并不想喝茶，但我还是说了好啊，我不记得为什么不想喝茶了，然后你走过我的身边，和我右手的手背碰了一下。”

“你怎么能把所有的细节都记得那么清楚？”Harold惊讶地看着John别过眼神，突然有些羞赧。“哦。”Harold声音柔软了下来说，“哦，我明白了。”

John点点头，害羞的应了一声，“嗯。”

“我的天。”Harold说，“倘若那个时候我意识到可以吻你的话，我们之间可就省下好多麻烦的事情了”

John微笑了起来，”那现在吻我也不迟。“他提议道，Harold照办了。

John一直告诉自己，自己存在的意义不过就是一副躯壳，就好像个工具，比如一双可以握着枪的手，一双能够瞄准射击的眼睛，以及在对抗中高效的应对本能，就只是这些而已，没有心——没有感情，没有发自肺腑的热情，忠诚和爱，——甚至很难形容说他拥有灵魂，没有人把John Reese曾经的所作所为和John Reese这个人本身分成两种不同的事物看待，甚至没有人告诉过他，他可以让自己过得更好。

从没有人看着他的眼睛真诚地告诉他说他是个好人，直到Harold Finch这么做了，而在他之前，没有人会透过他曾经所做的那些见不得光的血腥之事——认为那些不过是披着的阴霾，只是那颗赤诚之心之上可有可无的浅薄灰纱而已，而只有那颗闪亮的心，才是真正的他所拥有的可贵之处。

John现在明白了，突然在白热的高潮中茅塞顿开，醍醐灌顶，他所以为自以为的一切其实一开始就错了。

他对Harold的爱绝不是他的弱点，而是他所拥有的力量之源，为了Harold他可以赤手空拳破天裂地，要是伤害了Harold的话，那么那些Samartian的特工最好能够给他洗干净脖子乖乖等着了。

特洛伊的赫克托，故事里最后以一敌万的英雄最终陨落了。

然而这个故事最终口口相传地流了下来，千百年过去了，又一个截然不同的John Reese也同样为了信仰而准备着，汝辈为何而战？又是完全一个不同版本，却始终存在着一个至关重要的理由。

我将奋战如斯——他想到每当Harold吻他的时候，胸口激荡起一股充满着希望的暖流——亦会终结这场战争。

一如既往，坚守信念。

 

*Fin


End file.
